Viva Las Vegas
by suallenparker
Summary: Cuddy wacht mit nem riesen Kater nackt neben House auf, verheiratet!
1. Der Staate Nevada, Gott und Elvis

**Viva Las Vegas**

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Aber sobald ich reich bin, kauf ich´s mir... und dazu noch ein Casino, einen Elvisimitatoren-Priester und 3 Showgirls

Spoiler: keiner

Rating: T

Zusammenfassung: House, Cuddy, Vegas. Viel viel Alkohol und eine Elvis-Kapelle. Rechnet also mit dem Schlimmsten!

Feedback: Bitte, bitte, bitte!

* * *

**Prolog**

Donnerstag Morgen

Lustlos humpelte House zu seinem Schrank, griff sich wahllos drei T-Shirts, von denen er trotz ihres zerknitterten Zustandes annahm, das sie sauber waren, und stopfte sie zusammen mit einer abgetragenen Jeans in seine Reisetasche zu den restlichen Sachen, von denen er dachte, das er sie bei einem Wochenendtrip nach Vegas brauchen würde. Allen voran Hundert Dollar in Ein-Dollar-Noten... Wenn er schon Dank Cuddy dort einen Vortrag halten musste, dann könnte er sich wenigstens für diese fragwürdige Ehre bei ihr revanchieren... Und zwar am Besten, in dem er sie dazu zwang, ihn zu einer Stripshow zu begleiten. House grinste.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der Staate Nevada, Gott und Elvis**

Drei Tage später am Sonntag Morgen

Vorsichtig öffnete Cuddy ihre vom Schlaf noch verklebten Augen einen Spalt, nur um sie sofort wieder zu zukneifen, als das helle Licht der Morgensonne von Las Vegas, das durch ein großes Fenster wärmend ins Zimmer fiel, ihr in die Augen stach. Ihr Schädel dröhnte als würde eine ganze Horde Bauarbeiter darin mit Pressluftbohrern wüten... Aufstöhnend versuchte sie ihre Augen mit ihrer linken Hand vor der blendenden Sonne abzuschirmen und erschrak, als plötzlich etwas kühles Metallisches, etwas, das sich an ihrem linken Ringfinger befand, ihre Wange streifte, während ihr gleichzeitig bewusst wurde, das dieselbe Hand zuvor auf etwas warmen, _Atmenden _gelegen hatte... Blitzartig öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und starrte erst auf ihren linken Ringfinger, um den sich ein eindeutig _goldener _Ring wand, und dann auf das warme atmende Etwas neben ihr.

Oh, verdammt.

House.

Oh. Verdammt.

Um Fassung ringend, schloss sie ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment und holte einmal tief Luft. _'Ruhe bewahren, Lisa.'_ , beschwor sie sich._ 'Bloß Ruhe bewahren...'_

Das war der Moment, in dem ihr klar wurde, dass sie nackt war.

OH. VERDAMMT.

_'Vergiss die Ruhe.'_ Eilig richtete sie sich auf, schnappte sich das lose Bettlaken, welches notdürftig ihren und Houses ebenfalls nackten Körper bedeckte, und presste es schützend gegen ihre Brust. Die Bauarbeiter, die immernoch eifrig die Wände ihres Schädels bearbeiteten protestierten heftig gegen die plötzlichen Bewegungen und fingen an Bagger einzusetzen.

"Oh verdammt...", murmelte Cuddy leise, zog ihre Beine an und lehnte ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht gegen ihre Knie. Beunruhigt wiegte sie ihren Oberkörper hin und her, während sie versuchte ihrem Unterbewusstsein Informationen über die letzte Nacht zu entlocken, doch nur die Bauarbeiter schienen ihr zu antworten. Bis auf den pochenden Schmerz herrschte in ihrem Verstand gähnende Leere. Dann bewegte sich House plötzlich neben ihr, und sie erstarrte... _'Bitte lass ihn nicht aufwachen.'_, betete sie still. _'Bitte lass ihn nicht aufwachen. Bitte lass-'_

„Guten Morgen, mein Sonnenschein.", grinsend setzte House sich auf.

Statt zu antworten oder ihn zu beschimpfen, weil er nicht wie sie unter einem Kater zu leiden schien, präsentierte sie ihm kommentarlos ihre beringte linke Hand. Das Beschimpfen könnte sie nachholen, sobald ihre eigene Stimme nicht mehr ein derart lautes Echo in ihrem Kopf auslösen würde...

„Oh verdammt.", zischend stieß House die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Er griff sich ihre Hand mit seiner Rechten und hielt sie dann nah vor sein Gesicht. „Cuddels, du trägst ja billigen Schmuck..." Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. „Ich bin _schockiert_!" Mit seiner linken Hand fasste er sich in einer theatralischen Geste ans Herz.

Cuddy warf ihn einen strafenden Blick zu und deutete mit einer leichten Bewegung ihres Kopfes, die sie sogleich wieder bereute, auf seine eigene linke Hand, die auf seiner nackten breiten Brust lag.

Erst jetzt fiel House sein eigener Ring auf. „Oh. Verdammt." Als hätte er sich daran verbrannt, lies er Cuddys Hand los.

Ein lautes Piepen lies beide erschreckt zusammenzucken. Fluchend griff House nach seinem Handy, welches wild blinkend und vibrierend auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm summte, während sich Cuddy mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Ohren zuhielt.

„Ja?"

„House?" tönte eine bekannte Stimme fragend aus seinem Handy.

„Nein, Wilson, hier spricht Gott." House rollte mit den Augen. „Also, willst du was bestimmtes?- Ansonsten leg ich jetzt auf... Hab noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Flutwellen verhindern, Krebs heilen, du weißt schon... Die Welt retten, das Übliche eben."

„Ok, Gott, wenn du so beschäftigt bist, sei doch so lieb, und verbinde mich mit House, ja?" Wilsons Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Sag ihm, er soll später anrufen.", warf Cuddy mürrisch ein. Die Bauarbeiter in ihrem Kopf leisteten Rekordarbeit. Neidisch betrachtete sie House, der augenscheinlich ihre Qualen nicht teilte... Verflucht sei er dafür.

House winkte ab und legte schützend eine Hand über die Sprachmuschel, doch zu spät, Wilson hatte Cuddy´s Stimme bereits erkannt...

„Ist Cuddy bei dir?" Wilson klang verwirrt. „Was bitte macht Cuddy um 10 Uhr Morgens in deinem Zimmer?"

„Die Frage lautet doch vielmehr, warum du mich zur Hölle um 10 Uhr morgens anrufst." knurrte House in dem Versuch Wilson abzulenken, doch scheiterte.

„Wieso ist Cuddy in deinem Zimmer?", hakte Wilson erbarmungslos nach.

„Da die letzte Nacht unsere Hochzeitsnacht war, wäre es doch irgendwie unpassend gewesen, sie wie sonst rauszuwerfen, oder nicht?"

Cuddy ächzte gequält auf, während Wilson nach Luft schnappte. „Was?", fragte er ungläubig. „Hast du soeben Hochzeitsnacht gesagt?"

House nickte, erinnerte sich aber dann daran, das visuelles telefonieren noch nicht möglich war, also sagte er: „Ja, Hochzeitsnacht, Wilson. Das ist die Nacht direkt nach der Hochzeit." Genervt rollte House mit den Augen. Ebenfalls eine Geste, die Wilson entging. „Das solltest gerade du eigentlich wissen. Immerhin hast du weit mehr Praxis in dieser Sache als ich..."

„Hoch-zeit." vergewisserte Wilson sich, so als würde er an seinem Gehör zweifeln. Oder an Houses Verstand. „Soll das heißen, du bist mit Cuddy verheiratet?"

Erneut verschwendete House ein zynisches Augenrollen an Wilson. „Ja, Wilson, verheiratet. Mit Cuddy. Und zwar vor dem Staate Nevada, Gott und Elvis. Wobei ja letztere für manche das selbe sind..."

Geschlagen verbarg Cuddy ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen und stöhnte. House warf ihr Stirn runzelnd einen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich wieder Wilson zuwandte, der geschockt ins Telefon schwieg. „Ich muss auflegen...", erklärte House trocken und hob eine Braue. „Mein mir angetrautes Weib verlangt meine vollste Aufmerksamkeit, falls du verstehst, was ich meine..." Ohne Wilson Zeit für eine Reaktion zu lassen, klappte er sein Handy zu, schaltete es aus und legte es wieder zurück auf seinen Nachtisch. Vorsichtig berührte er Cuddy mit seiner rechten Hand an der Schulter. „Cuddy, geht's dir gut?"

Fassungslos hob Cuddy ihren Kopf und fixierte House mit wütendem Blick. „Du meinst abgesehen von der Tatsache, das ich anscheinend den größten Mistkerl der Welt im Suff geehelicht habe und nun einen riesigen Kater habe?" zischte sie so laut, wie ihr schmerzender Schädel es ihr gestattete. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wieso hast du eigentlich keinen Kater?"

„Der Vorteil vom jahrelangen Drogenmissbrauch... Der Körper gewöhnt sich an alles." House zuckte mit den Schultern, griff nach seinen Vicodin, die direkt neben seinem Handy auf seinem Nachtisch lagen, nahm zwei und reichte sie dann an Cuddy weiter.

Cuddy brummte etwas, das House nicht verstehen konnte, schluckte eine Vicodin, sah sich einen Augenblick suchend im Raum um, bevor sie, mit dem Laken um ihren Körper gewickelt, aufstand und sich ihre Handtasche griff, die nah an der Tür auf dem Boden lag, leicht verdeckt von Cuddys BH, welchen sie errötend ebenfalls aufhob.

Grinsend beobachtete House sie. „Darling, du musst dich nicht anziehen... Lass uns doch unsere Ehe noch ein wenig genießen..."

Cuddy erwog kurz ihm ihre Handtasche an den Kopf zu werfen, entschied sich dann aber, lieber darin nach ihrem Handy zu suchen. „Ich ziehe mich nicht an..."

„Gut!"

Sie warf einen kaputten Kugelschreiber nach ihm. „Ich suche nach meinem Handy..."

„Handy?"

„Um meine Anwältin anzurufen..."

„Anwältin?"

„Wegen einer Annullierung..."

„Annullierung nach noch nicht mal einem Tag? Gaaanz ruhig, Britney..."

Über ihre Schulter hinweg warf Cuddy ihm einen bösen Blick zu und holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mit dir verheiratet bleiben werde."

„Warum? Liebst du mich etwa nicht mehr?" Wieder fasste House sich an sein Herz. „Ich dachte, das mit uns wäre etwas besonderes." jammerte er und schnaubte dann überheblich. „Aber falls es dir entgangen sein sollte: Ich habe soeben Wilson mitgeteilt, dass wir verheiratet sind, also weiß es," Er warf ein Blick auf eine imaginäre Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. „JETZT das ganze Krankenhaus... Willst du ihnen wirklich Morgen erzählen, dass wir beide schon wieder geschieden sind?- Wirkt nicht grade professionell für eine Verwaltungschefin, nicht?"

Nachdenklich lies Cuddy ihr Handy sinken und nagte an ihrer vollen Unterlippe. House hatte recht, so ungern sie dies auch eingestehen wollte. Keiner würde sie noch Ernst nehmen, falls bekannt würde, dass sie nur aus einer Alkohol-Laune heraus das größte Ärgernis des ganzen Krankenhauses geheiratet hatte. Verdammt! Nochmal. „Und was schwebt dir als Lösung für dieses Problem vor?" Sarkastisch hob sie eine Augenbraue. Nur weil sie ihm zustimmte, musste sie ihn das ja noch nicht spüren lassen. „Einfach verheiratet bleiben, etwa?"

„Warum nicht? Wenn Britney und Kevin und Jessica und Nick es schaffen, dann sollte es für uns doch eine Leichtigkeit sein..."

„Beide Paare sind geschieden, House."

„Ja, aber erst nach Jahren öffentlicher Ehe! Sagen wir, wir bleiben ein halbes Jahr zur Wahrung deines Rufes verheiratet und behaupten dann, wir hätten uns auseinander gelebt, oder ich wäre nur mit dir zusammen gewesen, um meiner eigenen Karriere Aufschwung zu geben... Was dir lieber ist." Er grinste selbstzufrieden.

Misstrauisch runzelte Cuddy ihre Stirn. „Und was springt für dich dabei raus, House"

„Du meinst außer diesem warmen, weichem Gefühl im Bauch, dass man bekommt, wenn man völlig selbstlos seinen Mitmenschen hilft?"

„Das Einzige, was dir ein warmes weiches Gefühl im Bauch verschafft, ist ein frischer Muffin..."

„Tsk, tsk, tsk, Cuddy..." House schüttelte mitleidig seinen Kopf. „So zynisch am glücklichsten Tag deines Lebens?"

„House..." Ihre Stimme nahm einen warnenden Unterton an.

„Dann eben, das warme Gefühl im Bach, das man bekommt, wenn man weiß, dass sämtliche Männer des Krankenhauses neidisch auf einen sind, weil man mit der heißen Chefin vögelt..." Er zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.

„Ich. Werde. Nicht. Mit dir schlafen, House."

„Wieder."

„Bitte?"

„Du wirst nicht _wieder_ mit mir schlafen, Cuddy. Oder was glaubst du, was wir letzte Nacht getrieben haben?" Er wackelte suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen.

„Keinen Sex, House." wiederholte Cuddy nur streng, während sie versuchte, die Bilder von ihnen beiden, nackt auf diesem Bett, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob sie nun Erinnerung oder bloß Einbildung waren, zu verdrängen. Sie musste unbedingt heraus finden, was letzte Nacht passiert war... Sie wusste, sie war gemeinsam mit House zu diesem Wohltätigkeits-Dinner gegangen, dass ein etwas schmieriger, reicher, gut aussehender Typ für diesen Samstag organisiert hatte... Der selbe Mann war ihr dann den ganzen Abend nicht von der Seite gewichen und hatte ziemlich plump versucht, sie anzugraben...

„Wirst du das auch den Kerlen im Krankenhaus sagen?", riss House sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

Cuddy schnaufte. „Das wäre unserer Scheinehe nicht dienlich, oder?- Außerdem neige ich nicht dazu, mein Sexleben mit meinen Untergebenen zu bereden..."

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Immerhin hast du auch einen Untergebenen im Suff geheiratet..."

Cuddy ignorierte seinen Kommentar und begann damit, ihre Kleidung, die verstreut im ganzen Zimmer herum lag, einzusammeln. Schweigend sah House ihr dabei zu.

„Wenn du schon nicht mit mir schläfst, zahlst du mir dann `ne Nutte?" fragte er schließlich. „So zu sagen, als ehelichen Ausgleich?"

„Nein."

„Aber wir bleiben verheiratet?"

„Ja..." knurrte Cuddy und angelte mit hochrotem Kopf ihren Slip unter Houses Boxer-Shorts hervor. Irgendwie erschien ihr dies als schlechtes Omen für ihre Ehe... Sie hatte so das Gefühl, dass House von ihr im Ausgleich für diese Farce noch weit mehr verlangen würde, als nur nicht über ihr nicht-existentes Sexleben zu sprechen...

House grinste angesichts der prächtigen Aussicht auf Cuddys wohlgeformten Hintern, welcher sich deutlich unter dem dünnen Laken abzeichnete. „Gut, dann ruf ich Wilson an, und sag ihm, wir wünschen uns von ihm `ne Espresso-Maschine zur Hochzeit..."

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß... Gestern hab ich noch in mein Profil geschrieben, ich wär zu beschäftigt um zu schreiben, und heute lade ich ein langes erstes Kapitel hoch... Ich bin einfach so schwach! Ich hab wirklich versucht, an meinen Uni-Projekten zu arbeiten, ehrlich!- Huddy war einfach stärker als ich... :-D

Also seid doch so lieb und belohnt mein Mangel an Arbeitsdisziplin mit gaaanz viel Feedback, damit ich weiß, das die Zeit, die ich brauchte, um dies hier zu schreiben, nicht völlig verschwendet war... ;-P

PS: Wer Feedback schreibt, bekommt fon mir nen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf folgende Kapitel als kleines Dankeschön (womit ich mich von Erpressung zu Bestechung weiter entwickelt hätte ;-P)


	2. Flughafen und Strip Club

**Kapitel 2: Flughafen und Strip-Club**

Montag Morgen

„Lassen sie mich ihnen helfen, Sir...", sagte ein etwas dicklicher Mann, welcher seit einigen Minuten Cuddy beobachtet hatte, zu House, während er sich bereits zu Houses Koffer hinunterbeugte, um diesen, genau wie zuvor seinen eigenen, auf das Gepäckband des Las Vegas´ Flughafens zu hieven. Cuddy, welche direkt neben House ihren eigenen Koffer auf das Gepäckband legte, kicherte schadenfroh angesichts dieser skurrilen Situation. House warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu und setzte seinen Stock fest auf seinen Koffer, wodurch der Fremde gezwungen war, sich unverrichteter Dinge wieder aufzurichten. Fragend sah er House an.

Dieser rang sich ein halbherziges Lächeln ab, bevor er mit täuschend echt wirkender Freundlichkeit in der Stimme antwortete: „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Sir... Meine Frau wird das für mich erledigen." Demonstrativ zog er Cuddy an ihrem Ellbogen ein wenig näher zu sich.

„Ihre...?" Der Fremde blinzelte überrascht.

Jetzt war es House, der grinste. „Ja, meine Frau." Er zog das Wort 'Frau' genüsslich in die Länge. „Sie können also damit aufhören, sie beeindrucken zu wollen, indem sie dem armen Krüppel helfen..."

Die Gesichtsfarbe des Mannes ähnelte plötzlich sehr dem geschmacklosem dunkelrotem Halstuch, das um seinen dicken Hals geschlungen war. Verlegen stotterte er noch ein wenig herum bevor er die Flucht ergriff.

Verärgert entzog Cuddy House ihren Ellbogen. „Du genießt das richtig, oder?"

House zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Ich will mich nur so gut wie möglich auf meine Rolle vorbereiten..." Eigenhändig setzte er seinen Koffer auf das Gepäckband, was er sogleich bereute. Als sich der daraus resultierende Schmerz, welcher heiß durch sein Bein zuckte, in seinen Augen spiegelte, legte Cuddy besorgt eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „House?"

Wütend auf sich selbst, biss House sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hasste diesen mitleidigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen... Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn sie ihn mit diesem 'Ich-muss-dem-Krüppel-helfen'-Blick ansah. Es reichte ihm schon, das Cameron ständig glaubte, ihn retten zu müssen... Er wollte nicht, das Cuddy ihn als jemanden betrachtete, den man retten müsste, er wollte das sie ihn als ihr ebenbürtig anerkannte... Frustriert und auf der Suche nach Ablenkung sah er sich in der weiten Flughafen-Halle um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Paar, das nicht weit von ihnen in einem der vielen Souvenir-Shops einen Ständer voller kitschiger Andenken durchschaute und eine Idee erhellte seinen Geist. Voller Vorfreude grinste er, bevor er seinen Blick von dem Pärchen löste und Cuddy stirnrunzelnd betrachtete.

Misstrauisch hob sie eine Braue. „Was?"

„Hm..." Nachdenklich strich House sich mit seiner linken Hand über sein Kinn. „Du könntest auch versuchen, dich etwas besser auf deine Rolle vorzubereiten...Wir sollten unsere verbliebene Zeit bis zum Abflug sinnvoll nutzen." Er blickte zurück zu dem Pärchen und humpelte auf den Souvenir-Shop zu. „Los schnell, lass uns dieses Paar beobachten... Vielleicht findest du dort Inspiration..."

„Du meist diesen alten Sack und diesen Teenager im Mini?" Immer noch misstrauisch folgte sie ihm.

„So´n Teil würd dir bestimmt auch stehen... Obwohl mir deine Tops besser gefallen, als ihre... Tiefer ausgeschnitten..."

Cuddy verdrehte genervt ihre Augen. „Und auf welche Rolle genau soll mich diese beeindruckende Erkenntnis nun vorbereiten? Die des schlampigen Schulmädchens?"

House schmunzelte. „Ich bezweifle, dass du für diese Rolle Recherche betreiben müsstest, Cuddy."

„Recherche?"

„Ja, Recherche... Wenn wir andere verheiratete Paare beobachten, hilft uns das vielleicht unsere Rollen besser zu spielen...", erklärte er und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Cuddy schnaubte. „Die sind auf keinen Fall verheiratet... Entweder ist sie seine Tochter, oder seine Geliebte..."

„DAS nenne ich Inspiration!" Seine Augen leuchteten begeistert auf.

„Ich werde dir auch keine Geliebte finanzieren, House."

„Du bist echt herzlos..."

„Deshalb passen wir so gut zueinander, Schatz..."

Irritiert blieb House stehen und sah Cuddy an. „Schatz?"

„Ebenfalls Recherche...", antwortete Cuddy. „Wenn wir verheiratet sind, kann ich dich doch nicht ständig bei deinem Nachnamen nennen..."

„Dann sag eben Greg..."

„Greg... Hm..." Cuddy tat so, als würde sie diese Option in Erwägung ziehen. „Ich find Schatz besser..." sie lächelte triumphierend. „Es drückt so schön die Zärtlichkeit, die für unsere Bindung so bezeichnend ist, aus..." Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter. „Oder vielleicht lieber Bärchen? Muffin? Honigschnute?"

Mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck wandte House sich von ihr ab und humpelte wieder auf den Souvenir-Shop zu. Das Pärchen war mittlerweile bereits zu einem anderen Laden weiter gegangen.

Grinsend ging sie ihm nach. „So warte doch, mein Herzblatt..."

„Perfekt", knurrte House. „Du nennst mich Herzblatt und ich dich Schneekönigin... Das wird toll..."

Cuddy lachte.

* * *

„Darling, das ist so lieb von dir, das du mich am Fenster sitzen lässt..." , erklärte Cuddy mit großen blauen Augen, inklusive Wimpernklimpern, und legte fast zärtlich ihre linke Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich sollte dich aus dem Fenster werfen...", knurrte House halblaut und versuchte frustriert sich auf seinem Platz am Gang einzurichten. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, oder besser, wenn er nur etwas schneller gegangen wäre, wäre der Fensterplatz nun der seine gewesen... Doch sobald sie das Flugzeug hatten betreten dürfen, hatte Cuddy den Vorteil zweier gesunder Beine genutzt und war an ihm vorbei zum Fensterplatz geeilt... Und nun machte sie sich auch noch über ihn lustig! Cuddy amüsierte sich seiner Meinung nach heute viel zu gut auf seine Kosten. Er knirschte leicht mit Zähnen, was Cuddy ein erheitertes Lächeln entlockte. Seit einer Stunde befanden sie sich schon in der Luft, und er schmollte immer noch...

Genervt wandte House sich an eine der Stewardessen und bestellte zwei doppelte Whisky.

Cuddy zog ihre Brauen zusammen. „Ich will keinen Whisky, House."

„Samstag Nacht sah das aber anders aus." Er warf ihr einen spöttischen Seitenblick zu. „Außerdem bekommst du sowieso keinen ab... Ich hab nur 'zwei doppelte' bestellt, weil man im Flugzeug keinen 'vierfachen' Whisky bestellen kann."

Cuddy runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?" Sein rechter Mundwinkel bog sich leicht nach oben. „Die Leber wächst mit ihren Aufgaben, richtig?"

Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie ihre Hand von seinem Arm und starrte dann aus dem Fenster. Unter dem Flugzeug machte sie einige weiße Schäfchenwolken aus. Das Form der Wolkenformation ähnelte stark den Proportionen eines Frauenkörpers... Ein Erinnerungsfetzen holte Cuddy ein.

* * *

Zwei Tage zuvor, Samstag Abend

„Na, wie wär´s mit uns zwei?", hauchte eine männliche Stimme plötzlich dicht an ihrem Ohr, und sorgte beinahe dafür, dass Cuddy vor Schreck ihre Champagner-Flöte fallen lies. Verärgert drehte sie sich zu der Stimme um. Die Stimme gehörte zu einem großen gutaussehendem blonden Mann mittleren Alters, den Cuddy als den großen, sehr reichen Bau-Mogul, der dieses Wohltätigkeits-Dinner organisiert hatte, identifizierte... Das Schlüsselwort war hier eindeutig 'reich'. Er hatte schon auf den letzten drei Veranstaltungen, auf denen sie einander begegnet waren, versucht, sich an sie ranzumachen... Aber er hatte auch großzügig für ihr neustes Projekt gespendet...

Cuddy unterdrückte den Wunsch, ihm für seinen lahmen Spruch eine gesalzene Abfuhr zu erteilen, konzentrierte sich auf sein beträchtliches Vermögen und rang sich sogar ein Lächeln ab, während sie versuchte, sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern...

„Ian McBride!" Ihre Stimme klang aufrichtig erfreut. Cuddy kicherte, so als wäre seine plumpe Anmache ein charmanter Scherz gewesen. Ihr eigenes schauspielerisches Talent erstaunte sie doch immer wieder... Jetzt musste sie nur noch hoffen, das dieser schmierige Typ, dessen Hände mittlerweile sacht über ihre nackten Arme strichen, wirklich Ian McBride hieß...

„Lisa Cuddy!" Er lächelte und starrte begeistert in den zugegeben recht großzügigen tiefen Ausschnitt ihres schwarzen Kleides. Der Name war wohl richtig gewesen... „Also, wie geht's der schönsten Frau im ganzen Saal?"

Schlechte Schmeichelei... Entweder der Name war definitiv der seine, oder ihr Busen hatte ihn derart hypnotisiert, dass ihn sein eigener Name nicht mehr interessierte... Cuddy unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. „Mir geht es gut..." Sie lächelte strahlend. „Obwohl ich mir ein wenig Sorgen um die Finanzierung der neuen Frühgeborenen-Hilfe mache..." Wenn sie schon nett zu ihm war, konnte sie wenigstens versuchen, aus seiner Faszination für ihre Brüste Kapital zu schlagen... Ihr Lächeln bekam einen sorgenvollen Ausdruck. Gott, war sie gut!- Falls sie tatsächlich irgendwann dank House gefeuert werden sollte, könnte sie immer noch eine Karriere bei "Prescription Passion" starten. Wahrscheinlich wäre das ihre erste Tätigkeit, für die House tatsächlich bewundern würde.... Dieser Gedanke zauberte das erste echte Grinsen seit Stunden auf ihr Gesicht.

„Sorgen?", hakte Ian nach, seine linke Hand spielte nun mit einer ihrer Locken, die sich widerspenstig aus ihrer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hatte und sich über ihrem linken Ohr kringelte, während seine rechte von ihrem Arm zu ihrem Rücken wanderte. Endlich riss er seinen Blick von ihren Brüsten. Dieses lüsterne Glitzern in seinen Augen gefiel Cuddy ganz und gar nicht... „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns von hier zurückziehen, um deine Sorgen an einem etwas ruhigeren Ort zu besprechen?" Seine rechte Hand glitt fast beiläufig zu ihrem Po. „Vielleicht bei einem Essen, Zauberhafte?"

„Überhaupt nichts." erwiderte plötzlich eine dominante männliche Stimme scharf. Eilig entzog Cuddy sich Ians Griff und starrte House erstaunt an, der so plötzlich hinter Ian aufgetaucht war. Er sah viel strenger in dem schlicht geschnittenen schwarzen Anzug aus. So ernsthaft. Dieser Eindruck wurde durch sein angespanntes Gesicht noch verstärkt... Cuddy glaubte beinahe seine Kiefer unter dem Druck, unter dem sie standen, knirschen zu hören. Seine Augen, mit denen er Ian taxierte, waren kalt wie Stahl. „Ihr Hintern ist schon dick genug..." Er sah zu Cuddy und seine Augen wurden etwas weicher. „Nicht das mir ihr Hintern nicht gefallen würde..." Wieder wandte er sich an Ian. Seine Stimme war schneidend. „Und jetzt entschuldigen sie uns bitte." Er griff an Ian vorbei nach Cuddys Hand, nahm ihr das leere Champagner-Glas ab und drückte es dem überrumpelten Ian in die Hand. „Aber meine 'zauberhafte' Chefin und ich haben tatsächlich noch wichtigeres zu tun, als reichen Schnöseln wie ihnen das Geld aus der Tasche zu leiern, zum Beispiel Menschenleben retten..." Zu Cuddy sagte er: „Mein Team hat mich soeben angerufen, es gab einen Notfall..." Dann drehte er sich einfach um, und ging Richtung Ausgang.

„Was für einen Notfall?" fragte Cuddy, sobald sie ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Keiner... Ich konnte nur diesen schmierigen Schleimscheißer nicht ausstehen..." erklärte House knurrig.

Ein wenig sprachlos folgte Cuddy ihm.

„Was?" Misstrauisch hob er eine Braue.

„Nichts..." Sie räusperte sich. „So nobel kenne ich sie einfach nicht..."

House schnaubte. „Sie sollten es eigentlich besser wissen... Als ob ich je zulassen würde, das meinen drei besten Freundinnen etwas zustößt..."

Verwirrung spiegelte sich in Cuddys Gesicht.

„Damit meine ich ihre Zwillinge... ", erklärte House und lies seinen Blick kurz in ihren Ausschnitt wandern. „Und natürlich ihren Prachtarsch."

Cuddy schnaubte. „Natürlich..."

Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen. „Also, was ist?" Er grinste. „Haben sie, ihr Arsch und die Zwillinge Lust zu gehen?"

* * *

„An eine Strip-Bar hatte ich eigentlich nicht gedacht...", brummte Cuddy eine halbe Stunde später und setzte sich widerstrebend neben House auf einen der abgenutzten Polsterstühle an einem der Tische, die direkt vor der Bühne standen. Sie bereute bereits, das sie so leichtsinnig gewesen war, House zu folgen. sie hätte soetwas ahnen müssen...

Auf der Bühne tanzte soeben eine großbusige Blondine, nur bekleidet mit einem winzigem rotem Slip.

„Das ist schade." erwiderte House, nippte an seinem Bier, das ihm soeben zusammen mit einen Glas Champagner für Cuddy von einer barbusigen Kellnerin serviert wurde, und reichte der Kellnerin 20 seiner Ein-Doller-Noten. Die Kellnerin hob angesichts der vielen Scheine zwar fragend eine Braue hoch, stopfte sie jedoch wortlos in ihre knappe weiße Kellnerinnen-Schürze, die sie über einem noch knapperen schwarzem Mini-Rock trug. „Meiner Meinung nach, sollten sie viel öfter an Strip-Bars denken..." Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Ausschnitt.

Aufseufzend legte Cuddy einen Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn, aufzusehen. „Die nackten Brüste sind dort vorne, House." Sie nickte leicht in Richtung Bühne.

„Ab-"

„Ich werde mich _nicht_ ausziehen, House..."

„Ehrlich nicht?- Nicht mal, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass noch genug Ein-Doller-Noten mit habe, um ihr B-Körbchen auf ein C-Körbchen zu füllen?"

Amüsiert schüttelte Cuddy ihren Kopf. „Nicht für ein paar lausige Ein-Doller-Noten...."

„Spielverderber..."

„Geizkragen."

„Das stimmt nicht!", verteidigte sich House. „Immerhin habe ich soeben acht Doller für ein Ein-Doller-Bier bezahlt und ganze verfluchte zwölf Doller für ein lächerlich kleines Glas Champagner."

„Sie haben recht, sie sind eine Mutter Teresa... Sie geben und geben und verlangen nie etwas für sich selbst...", erwiderte Cuddy zynisch.

House schmunzelte. „Und da ich quasi ein Heiliger bin, kann doch unmöglich etwas verwerfliches darin liegen, wenn sie mir ihre Brüste zeigen, oder?"

* * *

Montag Morgen

Bereits die dritte Erdnuss gesellte sich mit einem leisen 'Pfft' auf das ein etwas lauteres 'Plop' folgte, zu den zwei anderen in Cuddys Ausschnitt und riss sie so aus ihren Erinnerungen.

„Hör sofort mit diesem Mist auf!", fuhr sie House an, der bereits mit der vierten gesalzenen Erdnuss auf ihr Dekolletee zielte. Genervt holte sie die Nüsse aus ihrem Top.

„Aber mir ist langweilig!", jammerte er.

„Dein Problem..."

„Ist es nicht, weil das nämlich alles deine Schuld ist...", schmollte House und steckte sich trotzig die vierte Erdnuss in den Mund. „Hättest du mich am Fenster sitzen lassen, könnte ich mich durch das Betrachten der Landschaft ablenken... So bleibt mir nur 'Körbchen-Werfen' zu spielen..."

Fassungslos schüttelte Cuddy ihren Kopf. „Du bist derart kindisch."

Er grinste. „Das ist der jugendliche Charme, in den du dich verliebt hast, Schneekönigin."

* * *

HERZLICHEN DANK an alle, die so lieb waren, mir eine kleine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Danke Leute, Feedback ist echt das beste Mittel, um schneller zu schreiben ^-^

Ich hoffe, auch das zweite Kapitel hat euch gefallen... Bitte schreibt mir doch wieder eine Kleinigkeit (Ja, ich weiß, ich bettel schon wieder... Aber was soll ich machen?- Ich bin eben ein schwaches Wesen, wenns um meine schreiberei geht... Immerhin ist für dieses Kapitel wieder ein Wochenende, das ich eigentlich zum studieren hätte verwenden sollen, draufgegangen °räusper° ) Ich schick auch wieder eine kleine Preview zurück (Ja, und bestechen tu ich auch immer noch :-P)


	3. Ankunft

**Kapitel 3: Ankunft **

Montag Abend, wieder zurück in New Jersey

Erschöpft vom langen Flug und genervt von House, der fast den ganzen Flug über versucht hatte, sie in den Wahn zu treiben, bis sie ihm schlussendlich _doch_ den Fensterplatz überlassen hatte, ging Cuddy gut einen Meter vor House zum Ausgang des Flughafens, ihren Koffer in der linken Hand die rechte frustriert in ihre Manteltasche vergraben. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft sich ein Kleinkind als Mann zu angeln, aber das kommt davon, wenn man besoffen heiratet... Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Es ist gar nicht nett, dem Krüppel davon zulaufen...", murrte House hinter ihr und wäre beinahe mit Cuddy zusammen gestoßen, als diese plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung stehen blieb.

„Was zum Teufel...?" Fassungslos setzte Cuddy ihren Koffer ab.

„Selber was zum Teufel. Was soll das, wieso..." beschwerte sich House, bevor er über Cuddys Schulter hinweg den Grund für ihr abruptes Stoppen erspähte und verstummte.

Direkt vor dem Ausgang stand Wilson zusammen mit all den anderen Leuten, die auf die Ankunft von Freunden, Verwandten oder Sonstigen warteten. Er stand neben einem älterem Herren, der eine schwarze Chauffeurs-Uniform und ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Herr Brunner' trug. Eine Tatsache die House natürlich völlig kalt lies. Die Tatsache, das Wilson selbst ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Herr und Frau Huddy' in den Händen hielt hingegen, irritierte ihn hingegen sehr.

„Was zum Teufel...?" wiederholte er Cuddys Worte und ging stirnrunzelnd zu seinem Freund hinüber.

Wieder war Cuddy ein wenig schneller als er und wurde bereits vom lächelnden Wilson umarmt, als er sie erreichte. Sobald Wilson ihn bemerkte, lies er Cuddy los und breitete seine Arme aus. „House, alter Freund!" Wilson grinste jovial. „Lass dich umarmen..."

„Was soll das Schild?" fragte er brüsk statt einer Begrüßung und setzte seinen Koffer mit einem lautem Knall auf dem Boden ab, während er gleichzeitig Wilsons Umarmung auswich.

„Dieses hier?", erwiderte Wilson unschuldig, hob das Schild hoch, das er zuvor einfach auf Cuddys Koffer abgelegt hatte, um sie beide begrüßen zu können, und grinste noch mehr.

„Nein, das von Hoke Colburn°." House wandte sich genervt an den Typen, der immer noch neben Wilson stand und sie mit unverhohlener Neugier anstarrte. „Wir sind eindeutig nicht Herr Brunner, also schieb ab..."

Etwas pikiert blickte der Chauffeur ihn an, drehte sich aber dann um und ging. Kopfschüttelnd knuffte Cuddy House in den Arm.

„Au!" Schmollend rieb House sich den Arm und warf Cuddy einen bösen Blick zu. „Was sollte das?"

„Was sollte _das_?" Cuddy wies mit ihrer rechten Hand auf den gehenden Chauffeur. „Musst du immer so ein Mistkerl sein?"

„Schön zu sehen, das die Ehe euch nicht weich gemacht hat..." Wilson lachte amüsiert, bereute seinen Ausspruch jedoch sogleich, als ihn nun Cuddy und House mit bösen Blicken bedachten. Sich den Zorn von einem der Beiden zuzuziehen, stellte schon ein erhebliches Gesundheitsrisiko dar... Zu allem Überfluss erinnerte sich Cuddy in diesem Moment auch noch an das Schild, dass Wilson immer noch in den Händen hielt.

„Also, was soll das Schild, Wilson?", fragte Cuddy mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der keine Ausflüchte duldete.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr das fragen würdet..." Wilson konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen... Wenn er schon bald durch die Hände seiner Freunde sterben würde, sollte er seine letzten Minuten auf Erden voll und ganz auskosten... „Ich dachte, das könnte euer neuer Familien-Name sein..."

„Huddy?" Zweifelnd hob Cuddy eine Braue.

„Jep..." Wilson nickte enthusiastisch. „Ein Doppelname erschien mir zu lang... Ich hatte auch 'Couse' in Erwägung gezogen, fand aber, das 'Huddy' einen schöneren Klang hat..."

„Huddy?", wiederholte Cuddy und sah ihn an, als hätte er seinen Verstand verloren.

House schlang bloß arrogant einen Arm um Cuddys Schulter. „Wir sind ein altmodisches Pärchen, Cuddy wird natürlich meinen Namen annehmen..."

Sie schnaubte ungläubig und versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Willst du mich dann immer 'House' rufen? Du schaffst es ja nicht mal jetzt, mich nicht 'Cuddy' zu nennen..."

„Pfft... Ich werd dich einfach bei deinem Kosenamen rufen.", wischte House ihren Einwand lässig beiseite, zog sie ein wenig näher zu sich und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Meine kleine Schneekönigin..."

Wilson prustete los.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie bereits in Wilsons Auto, auf dem Weg nach Hause. House saß auf dem Rücksitz hinter Cuddy, die neben Wilson auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, den House, seit er eingestiegen war, mit seinem Stock bearbeitete.

„Wieso hast du House geheiratet, Cuddy?", fragte Wilson plötzlich und setzte den Blinker, um gleich links abzubiegen.

„Bitte?" Wenn sie so tat, als hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden, vielleicht lies er das Thema dann fallen...

„Wieso du House geheiratet hast, will ich wissen..." Cuddys Hoffnung schwand. „Houses Erklärung hab ich mir schon gestern am Telefon angehört,", fügte Wilson hinzu. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne deine hören..."

Cuddy schluckte nervös. Nun war es also so weit... Die erste Feuerprobe für das Theaterstück mit dem Namen 'Die Ehe von der Schönen mit dem Biest' „Nun..." Krampfhaft suchte sie ihr Hirn nach einer glaubwürdigen Erklärung ab, während House hinter ihr gespannt die Ohren spitzte. „Also... Nun ja..." Cuddy räusperte sich. „House und ich kennen uns schon so lange und ich wollte eine Familie...", endete sie lahm.

„Ich verstehe..." Wilson schmunzelte. „Du konntest kein Kind bekommen, also hast du eins geheiratet... Ein großes verzogenes Exemplar eines Kindes..."

„Hey!", meldete sich House beleidigt. „Das Exemplar ist anwesend, also halt dich zurück.- Zuckerhase, sag ihm, er soll nicht so mit deinem Mann reden..."

Cuddy versuchte ihn über den Rückspiegel hinweg mit bösen Blicken zu erdolchen.

Amüsiert schüttelte Wilson seinen Kopf. „House hat mir schon gesagt, dass ihr im Suff geheiratet habt, Cuddy...", gab er zu.

In der Hoffnung, dass direkter Blickkontakt eine tödlichere Wirkung haben würde, drehte Cuddy sich zu House um. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht auch gesagt?"

„Und mir so den ganzen Spaß hier entgehen lassen?" House machte große Augen. „Ehrlich, Cuddles, ich dachte, du würdest mich besser kennen..."

Er grinste derart unverschämt, dass Cuddy in Erwägung zog, ihrem Todesblick durch ihre Hände Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen... Entschied aber dann, das ein ermordeter Ehemann wohl noch schlechter für ihr Image wäre, als ein frisch Geschiedener... Wütend knirschte sie mit den Zähnen, während sie sich vorstellte, wie sie ihn langsam und genüsslich erwürgte. Oder in Brand steckte. Oder ertränkte... Träumen war ja schließlich noch erlaubt.

„Wo werdet ihr eigentlich wohnen?", riss Wilson sie aus ihren mordlüsternen Gedanken.

„In unseren Wohnungen, vielleicht?" Houses Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Nur weil man heiratet, wird man noch lange nicht obdachlos... Das passiert erst bei der Scheidung, weißt du?"

„Wow, du bist echt witzig." Wilson rollte mit den Augen. „Aber wenn ihr wirklich glaubwürdig erscheinen wollt, könnt ihr als 'frisch verliebtes Ehepaar' schlecht in zwei Wohnungen wohnen, oder? Das würde doch die Illusion irgendwie zerstören..."

Verdammt. Cuddy biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wilson hatte recht... Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, das ihr dieses wichtige Detail entgangen war...

House reagierte da gelassener, anscheinend hatte er auch über dieses Problem schon nachgedacht. „Wir werden bei Cuddy wohnen...", erklärte er. „Ich kann in ihrem Gästezimmer schlafen und sie kann so nicht meine Wohnung durcheinander bringen... Ich muss nur vorher ein paar Sachen aus meiner Wohnung holen."

Tapfer lächelnd, nickte Cuddy und versuchte so auszusehen, als wäre sie in diesen Plan eingeweiht gewesen.

„Ich hab ja noch was für euch...", sagte Wilson lächelnd, als er House und Cuddy zwei Stunden später vor Cuddys Haus absetzte, und holte etwas aus seinem Handschuhfach.

Misstrauisch beobachtete ihn das frisch getraute Ehepaar aus sicherer Entfernung von Cuddys Haustüre aus.

„Schnell, mach die Tür auf, Cuddles...", raunte House ihr zu. „Falls es eine Handgranate ist, brauchen wir einen schnellen Fluchtweg..."

„Wirklich witzig, House..." erwiderte Wilson trocken, stieg mit einem kleinen Päckchen in der Hand aus dem Wagen und ging auf sie zu.

„Verdammt, Cuddy, beeil dich. Er kommt schon auf uns zu..."

„Ich wiederhole: Wirklich witzig, House.", knurrte Wilson und drückte Cuddy das Päckchen in die Hand.

„Danke, Wilson.", sagte Cuddy und warf House einen verärgerten Seitenblick zu, während sie gleichzeitig ihr Päckchen auspackte. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Packung Kaffeebohnen. Fragend sah Cuddy Wilson an.

Der zuckte grinsend mit den Achseln. „Espresso-Bohnen...", erklärte er. „Kleiner Vorgeschmack auf die Espresso-Maschine. Die gibt's aber erst wenn ihr wenigstens zwei Monate durchhaltet."

* * *

Müde blinzelte Cuddy gegen das flackernde Licht des laufenden Fernsehers, auf dem grade der dritte dumme Teenie durch einen großen Typ mit Maske und Kettensäge sein Leben, inklusive fünf Liter Kunstblut, verlor... Es war wirklich ein langer Tag gewesen, heute... Erst der lange, nervenzermürbender Flug mit House zurück nach Jersey. Dann Wilson, der unbedingt den heutigen Tag dazu nutzen musste, seinen inneren Komiker für sich zu entdecken. Und dann hatte sie auch noch einkaufen gehen müssen, weil in ihrem Kühlschrank völlige Leere herrschte. Natürlich ohne House... Der hätte nur einen Aufstand vor der Kasse angezettelt, weil er seine Süßigkeiten/Alkoholika/Pornos nicht bekam, oder was ihm sonst so eingefallen wäre, um sie zu demütigen... Also hatte sie ihn vor ihren Fernseher gesetzt, und gehofft, das sie vom Einkaufen wieder zurück sein würde, bevor House sie durch unsinnige Telefon-Einkäufe in den finanziellen Ruin treiben könnte... Als sie zurückkam, hatte er tatsächlich erst zwei überteuerte Messersets bestellt... Sobald die geliefert würden, würde sie ihn mit einem erstechen, und das andere würde sie ihrem Vater zu Weihnachten schenken... Und nun saß sie neben House auf ihrem Sofa und sah fern... Cuddy gähnte und erhob sich von ihrem Sofa. „Ich geh ins Bett..." Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

„Ok." House schaltete den Fernseher aus, erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte ihr.

Stirnrunzelnd drehte Cuddy sich zu ihm um. „Was wird das?"

„Ich folge dir."

„Das ist mir auch klar. Die Frage ist: _Wieso_ folgst du mir, House?"

„Du wolltest doch zu Bett gehen..."

Sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften. „Ja... Aber _wieso_ folgst du mir, House?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich folge dir doch nicht... Ich _begleite_ dich."

„Nein, tust du nicht." erklärte Cuddy fest. „_Du_ schläfst nämlich im Gästezimmer... Deine Worte, House."

„Aber Cuddy, das war doch nur um meine Ehre vor Wilson aufrecht zu erhalten... Er denkt, ich sei noch unberührt, weißt du?"

Sie schnaubte grinsend. „Und dass du mit all den Nutten nur 'Konversation' betrieben hättest?"

„Er glaubt, von ihnen hätt´ ich meine Börsen-Tipps..." Er grinste ebenfalls.

„Du wirst trotzdem im Gästezimmer schlafen..."

„Aber es ist so einsam dort..."

„Du bist ein großer Junge, du wirst es schon überleben..." Sie drehte sich wieder um.

„Darf ich mir wenigstens ne Freundin einladen?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein... Ich hab dir ein Geschenk von meinem Einkauf mitgebracht." Sie verbiss sich ein Grinsen.

„Ein Geschenk? Cuddy, du heißes verdorbenes Biest." Eilig machte House sich auf den Weg zum Gästezimmer.

Zehn Minuten später stand er mit enttäuschtem Gesicht in Cuddys Schlafzimmertür, seinen Stock in der einen Hand, eine billige Barbie-Puppe in der anderen. „Was soll ich mit dieser Puppe, Cuddy?"

Frohgemut setzte Cuddy sich in ihrem Bett auf und legte das Buch, in dem sie soeben gelesen hatte, beiseite. „Das ist nicht einfach nur eine Puppe, House." Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Das ist eine _Plastik_-Puppe. Ich dachte, du würdest diese kleine Geste der ehelichen Zuneigung zu schätzen wissen..."

„Süß, Cuddy. Wirklich süß.", brummte House und lies die Hand mit der Puppe sinken.

„So bin ich eben." Sie stopfte sich ein zweites Kissen in den Rücken. „Besser du gewöhnst dich an sie, sie ist die einzige Plastik-Puppe, die eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung für meine Wohnung hat..."

„Du bist so grausam..."

„Genau. Grausam, heiß und verdorben." Sie nickte zustimmend und glitt wieder unter ihre Bettdecke. „Und jetzt mach die Tür zu."

Er betrat ihr Schlafzimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Mach die Tür von _außen_ zu, House."

Missmutig öffnete er die Tür wieder. „Du bist echt eine Schneekönigin, Cuddles.", hörte sie ihn noch murmeln, bevor sie die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss.

Selbstzufrieden löschte sie das Licht.

* * *

ERGÄNZUNG

°Name der Chauffeurs aus 'Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur'

Wieder herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews, hab mich wie verrückt darüber gefreut!- Also immer her damit ^-^, dann gibt´s auch die ersten paar Zeilen von Kapitel 4 (an dem ich schon arbeite ^-^) zur Belohnung, versprochen!


	4. Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein

**Kapitel 4: Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!**

Dienstag Morgen

Noch ein wenig verschlafen und nach einer großen Dosis Koffein lechzend, kam Cuddy frisch geduscht und in eins ihrer schicksten Outfits gehüllt aus ihrem Badezimmer und ging ihre Treppe hinunter zu ihrer Küche, als sie plötzlich merkwürdige Geräusche aus ihrem Wohnzimmer hörte...

Sie fand ihren Chefarzt der Diagnostik, ein medizinisches Genie, vor ihrem Fernseher, ein paar rote Gummibärchen in der einen Hand, die Fernbedienung in der anderen und seine nackten Füße vor sich auf ihren Wohnzimmertisch gelegt. Er trug eins seiner knuddeligen T-Shirts und eine alte Jeans. Sein Stock lehnte neben ihm an ihrem Sofa. „House?"

„Cuddy?" Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, vom Fernseher aufzuschauen, sondern konzentrierte seinen Blick voll und ganz auf den Road Runner, der gerade in einem irren Tempo über den Bildschirm hetzte, während hinter ihm Wile E. Coyote mit einem riesigen Knall explodierte... Er lachte leise bei diesem Anblick und warf sich gleich drei rote Gummibärchen in den Mund.

„Warum zum Teufel guckst du so früh morgens schon Comics?"

Jetzt sah er sie doch an. „Weil so früh morgens noch keine Pornos laufen?" Er aß zwei weitere rote Gummibärchen.

„Na dann verpasst du ja auch nichts. Hilf mir lieber Frühstück zu machen..." Cuddy beute sich zu ihm, nahm ihm die Fernbedienung ab und schaltete den Fernseher aus, wobei ihr Blick auf einen losen Haufen gelber, weißer, grüner und oranger Gummibärchen aus mindestens drei kleinen Tüten von dem Zeug neben den Plastikverpackungen auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Warnend hob Cuddy eine Braue. „Und hör auf nur die roten Gummibärchen zu futtern." Sie drehte sich um und ging in die angrenzende Küche.

„Warum?" rief House ihr nach. „Fühlen sich die anderen Gummibärchen etwa vernachlässigt?"

„Nein, nur diskriminiert."

Grinsend schnappte House sich seinen Stock und folgte ihr. „Falls wir uns Rührei machen, hätt ich gern ein weißes und ein braunes Ei... Ich will ja nicht, das diese Diskriminierung Kreise zieht..."

Er war kaum in der Küche angekommen, da schellte Cuddys Telefon, welches direkt vor ihm auf der Küchenablage lag. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte er seine freie Hand danach aus...

„House, was tust du da?", fragte Cuddy schneidend.

„Ähm... bei mir zu Hause nennt man das 'einen Anruf annehmen', ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei-"

„Ich weiß, wie man telefoniert."

Er nahm das Telefon in die Hand. „Wieso fragst du dann?"

„Weil ich nicht will, dass du an mein Telefon gehst, darum."

„Aber das ist doch töricht." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Solltest du mir dann nicht lieber sagen, das ich nicht an dein Telefon gehen soll, statt zu fragen, was ich tue?"

„Schön." Cuddy rollte mit den Augen und streckte eine Hand nach ihrem Telefon aus. „House, bitte geh nicht an mein Telefon."

Er presste das laut klingelnde Gerät gegen seine Brust. „Wieso, hast du etwa Angst, ich würde dich blamieren?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß doch, wie ungern du andere in Verlegenheit bringst." Sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. „Aber der Anruf wird sowieso für mich sein, also..." Sie hielt ihm weiter ihre geöffnete Hand hin.

„Tsk, Cuddy. Es ist wahrscheinlich das Krankenhaus, und bei einem medizinischen Notfall würdest du danach sowieso sofort mich anrufen... Also kann ich auch sofort rangehen..." House drückte auf den Knopf mit dem kleinen grünen Telefon. „Sie sind verbunden mit Mister und Misses Cuddys Schloss der Liebe, Mister House am Apparat. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Aufstöhnend verbarg Cuddy ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, bis House ihr plötzlich wortlos und ein wenig blass das Telefon reichte. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn, bevor sie das Telefon gegen ihr Ohr hielt. „Hallo?"

Verdammt.

Oh. Verdammt.

Erschrocken presste sie eine Hand gegen die Sprachmuschel. „Das ist meine Mutter!", flüsterte sie geschockt.

„Weiß ich auch.", entgegnete House trocken.

„Was soll ich ihr sagen?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Sehr hilfreich..." Cuddy bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, atmete einmal tief durch und nahm dann ihre Hand von dem Hörer. „Hallo, Mom.... Ja, ähm... das gerade war House, ja...." Nervös trommelte sie mit ihren manikürten Fingernägeln auf ihrer Küchenplatte herum. Aufmerksam beobachtete House sie. „Ja, er sagte... ja Mom, genau das hat er gesagt... Eigentlich eine lustige Geschichte, weißt du...." Ihr Lachen hatte etwas hysterisches. „Ich hab geheiratet... Ja, House... ich hab Greg House geheiratet... In Vegas..."

Eine Weile schwieg Cuddy und lauschte nur, während sie ihre freie Hand gegen ihre mittlerweile schmerzende Stirn drückte. „Mutter, so hör doch... Es kam alles so plötzlich... Ja Mom, er..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah House in die Augen. „Er macht mich glücklich..."

House nahm ihr das Telefon ab. „Mrs. Cuddy?..." Flehend legte Cuddy eine Hand auf seine Brust, er nickte ihr beruhigend zu und lächelte dann sanft. „Ja, hier spricht der Mann ihrer Tochter..." In seiner Stimme schwang eine Zärtlichkeit mit, die Cuddy bisher nur sehr selten bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte. „Ich weiß, es kam alles recht plötzlich... Ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung, Ma'am." Sein Blick wich ihr aus. „Ihre Tochter ist echt das Beste, was einem Mann passieren kann..." Cuddys Herz krampfte bei seinen Worten, sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem Oberkörper. „Wir würden sehr gerne mal gemeinsam mit ihnen essen, Ma'am..." Aufgeregt fasste Cuddy ihn am Arm und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „..._nur_ im Moment sind wir beide recht beladen mit Arbeit... Ja... Ja, wir werden uns auf jeden Fall bei ihnen melden... Ja, auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Cuddy." Er legte auf.

Einige Augenblicke schauten sie sich nur an. Versanken im Blau des jeweils anderen.

„House, das war..." Cuddy fehlten die Worte.

„Was denn?", fragte er kühl, alle Zärtlichkeit war verschwunden. Er hob zynisch eine Braue. „Nur weil ich meine eigene Mutter nicht belügen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich es bei anderen Müttern nicht fertig bringe..." Er humpelte an ihr vorbei zu ihrer Kaffeemaschine.

Cuddy räusperte sich. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zur Arbeit..."

House drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Wieso wir?"

„_Weil_ unsere Schicht zur gleichen Zeit beginnt?"

„Ich wiederhole: Wieso _wir_?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Und ich wiederhole: Weil unsere-"

„Ja, ja, ja...", unterbrach House sie unsanft. „Aber ich komme nie pünktlich, also warum sollte ich jetzt damit anfangen?"

„Nun, du bist jetzt mein Ehemann...", erklärte Cuddy. „Es würde wirklich meinem Image schaden, wenn mein eigener Mann-"

„Pfft, Cuddles.", fiel House ihr erneut ins Wort. „Willst du etwa allen weiß machen, nur ein paar Tage Ehe mit dir hätten mich zu einem besseren Mitarbeiter geläutert? Ich bitte dich, wir wollen doch _realistisch_ bleiben..."

„Schön." antwortete Cuddy schnippisch. „Wie du meinst..."

Er lächelte zufrieden.

„...wenn du´s auf die harte Tour willst, werd ich wohl _deine_ Mutter anrufen müssen..."

* * *

Eine gute Stunde später befanden sie sich bereits im Parkhaus des Princeton Plainsboro auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl, als sich einer der vielen jungen Ärzte der Notfallstation zu ihnen gesellte. House rollte bereits genervt mit den Augen, bevor der Arzt auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte...

„Dr. Cuddy!", begrüßte der Arzt seine Chefin freudestrahlend.

„Guten Morgen, Dr. Loxley" Cuddy schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, welches House missmutig registrierte.

„Gut, das ich sie treffe...", setzte Dr. Loxley an. „Ich hätte da eine Frage zu-"

House hatte es ja geahnt. Kaum waren sie hier, wurden sie schon wieder von Stümpern belagert...

„Dr. Cuddy hat jetzt keine Zeit ihre Fragen zur Grippe-Behandlung zu beantworten...", unterbrach er den Arzt grob und zerrte Cuddy an ihrem Arm in den Fahrstuhl, dessen Türen sich soeben geöffnet hatten.

Der Arzt wollte zu ihnen in den Aufzug steigen, doch House versperrte ihm mit seinem Stock die Tür. „Hab gehört, Treppen steigen fördert das Denkvermögen...", erklärte er hochmütig. „ Probieren sie es aus und hoffen sie das Beste..."

Der junge Arzt schluckte trocken und warf einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu Cuddy, doch sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Also beschloss er, sein Gespräch mit seiner hübschen Chefin bei einer anderen Gelegenheit, möglichst in Abwesenheit des grantigen Chefarzt der Diagnostik, fortzusetzen und trat den Rückzug an.

Fassungslos, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, wandte Cuddy sich an House, sobald Dr. Loxley außer Hörweite war. „Wow, bist du eifersüchtig..."

„Ich bin-"

„Ausnahmsweise pünktlich?" , fragte Wilson und schlüpfte in letzter Minute zu ihnen in den Fahrstuhl. „In der Tat, House.- Großartige Leistung, Cuddy!"

Cuddy grinste. „Danke! Aber er ist nicht nur pünktlich, sondern auch eifersüchtig..."

House verdrehte die Augen. „Ich. Bin. Nicht. Eifersüchtig."

„Ist er doch...." Cuddy wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Wilson.

House schnaubte. „Bild dir nur nichts ein... Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Ich bin besitzergreifend...

„Und besitzergreifend ist also nicht gleich eifersüchtig?" Zweifelnd sah Wilson ihn an.

„Neeein..." Wieder in der Gewissheit, das einzig anwesende intelligente Wesen zu sein, schüttelte House langsam seinen Kopf. „Eifersüchtig wäre ich, wenn es mich interessieren würde, ob du den Typen besser findest als mich... besitzergreifend bedeutet, ich will nur nicht, dass sich jemand mit _meiner_ Frau befasst..."

„_Deine_ Frau?" Cuddy hob eine Braue.

„Klar." House zuckte mit den Achseln. „So wie _mein_ Ball, oder _mein_ Gameboy... Ich kann es einfach nicht leiden, wenn jemand an meine Sachen geht..."

Der Fahrstuhl hielt. Schweigend stiegen Cuddy und Wilson aus.

„Was denn?" erkundigte sich House und beeilte sich, ihnen zu folgen. „Ich versuche mich nur meiner neuen Rolle entsprechend zu verhalten... Würde doch auffallen, wenn ich gegenüber einem einfachen Gameboy besitzergreifender wäre, als gegenüber meiner eigenen Frau..."

Cuddy schnaubte. „Dann bereitest du dich schon mindestens 2 Jahre auf diese Rolle vor..." Sie legte einen Schritt zu und lies Wilson und House zurück.

Wilson seufzte. „Ihr seit so süß zusammen!" Er klimperte ein wenig mit seinen Wimpern.

„Halt die Klappe..." , knurrte House, während Wilson kichernd neben ihm herging.

Angespannt richteten sich Cameron, Chase und Foreman in ihren Stühlen auf, als House schlecht gelaunt sein Büro betrat. „Was liegt an?"

„Sie sind verheiratet.", erwiderte Cameron und sah ihm offen ins Gesicht, ihr Kinn vorgestreckt. „Mit Cuddy."

„Was soll das jetzt sein? Eine Krankheit oder eine Diagnose?"

„Das ist eine Tatsache..."

„Oh mein Gott!", rief House aus, blickte erst auf den Ehering an seiner linken Hand dann zu Cameron. „Sie haben recht!- Cameron, sie sind ein Genie."

Kühl schob sie ihm ein hübsch verpacktes Geschenk, welches die ganze Zeit vor ihr auf dem großem Glastisch gelegen hatte, zu House hinüber. „Hier.", sagte sie. „Von uns..."

„Wow, ein Genie, das Geschenke verteilt!- Gefällt mir." Grinsend nahm er das Paket entgegen und riss ungeduldig das Papier auf, bevor er beim Anblick des Inhaltes fragend eine Braue hob. „Ein Erste-Hilfe-Koffer?"

Ungerührt zuckte Foreman mit den Schultern. „Zuerst wollten wir ihnen ja eine Tahiti-Reise schenken, aber dann dachten wir dass sie von dem Koffer sicherlich mehr hätten..."

„Wieso haben sie Cuddy geheiratet?", platzte es plötzlich aus Cameron heraus.

„Wir waren in Vegas, wir waren betrunken und Elvis bot uns einen Rabat auf die Trauung... Wir waren das tausendste Pärchen, das er getraut hat, daher..."

Pikiert starrte Cameron ihn an. „Ist das ihr Ernst?"

„Natürlich nicht." Spöttisch verdrehte House die Augen. „Wir saßen abends zusammen, sahen uns tief in die Augen, zitierten Liebesgedichte und schworen uns ewige Liebe, bevor wir beschlossen zu heiraten..."

„Ja klar... Sie haben sich zuvor ja nicht mal geküsst...", warf Cameron ein.

House hob eine Braue. „Woher wollen sie das wissen? Vielleicht neige ich einfach nicht dazu, mit meinen Mitarbeitern während der Arbeitszeit rumzumachen, wie gewisse andere Personen hier..."

Unsicher räusperte Cameron sich und schielte hilfesuchend zu Chase, welcher sich urplötzlich brennend für die Fingerabdrücke auf dem vor ihm Glastisch interessierte...

House schnaubte. „So gern ich mit euch auch Kaffee-klatsch halte, meine Damen- Und damit meine ich euch alle drei.- Aber da wir anscheinend keinen neuen Fall haben, werde ich jetzt gehen und mich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern. Ich habe noch Orte aufzusuchen, Leben zu retten und Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen..."

„Annullierung beantragen?"

„Witzig Foreman, wirklich witzig... Aber nein, keine Annullierung..." House grinste und humpelte zur Tür. „Wir haben fast das ganze Wochenende im Bett verbracht, deswegen werd ich mir jetzt ´n paar Pornos zur Inspiration ansehen, damit uns heute Nacht nicht langweilig wird..." Mit diesen Worten lies House sie wieder allein in seinem Büro.

Cameron verschränkte ihre Arme vor die Brust. „Also ich glaub nicht, dass die noch lange verheiratet bleiben..."

„Warum nicht?" Fragend blinzelte Chase sie an. „Die benehmen sich doch schon seit Jahren wie ein altes Ehepaar..."

* * *

Dienstag Abend

House saß in Cuddys Büro vor ihrem Schreibtisch und spielte gelangweilt mit einem Kuli, den er zwischen seinen Fingern drehte, während er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass Cuddy mit ihrem Papierkram fertig wurde, damit sie endlich gehen konnten. Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus eine Bewegung vor Cuddys Büro ausmachte... Einen Moment unaufmerksam geworden, lies er den Stift fallen, welcher mit einem dumpfen 'Plop' auf einem Stapel Papiere auf Cuddys Schreibtisch aufschlug.

„Lass den Mist, House.", knurrte Cuddy genervt und nahm sich ohne auch nur hochzusehen den nächsten Stapel Papiere vor.

„Sobald du mit _deinem_ Mist fertig bist und wir gehen können..."

„Dieser 'Mist' sorgt dafür das du bezahlt wirst, House." Sie zog die Brauen zusammen. „Außerdem könnte ich schneller arbeiten, wenn ich nicht ständig durch fallende Stifte abgelenkt werden würde..."

„Ständig?" House schnaubte. „Ich bitte dich, das war grad das erste Mal."

„Jep, und wenn du ihn liegen lässt, wird es auch das einzige Mal bleiben..."

„Du bist so eine-" Er hatte eigentlich 'Klugscheißerin' sagen wollen, vergaß jedoch seinen Satz zu Ende zu führen, als er plötzlich durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousien von Cuddys Büro hindurch Cameron erblickte, welche direkt auf Cuddys Bürotür zusteuerte... „Ich werde dich jetzt küssen.", sagte er stattdessen zu Cuddy und stand auf.

„Bestimmt nicht." Jetzt sah Cuddy doch auf und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie er um ihren Schreibtisch zu ihr herum humpelte.

„Bestimmt doch.", murmelte House, umfasste mit seiner linken Hand ihren Nacken und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

Gerade als sich seine Lippen unerwartet sanft auf ihre legten, hörte Cuddy, wie jemand ihre Bürotüre öffnete, um sich dann geräuschvoll zu räuspern. Erschrocken, aber auch ein wenig erleichtert, weil sie sich nun nicht damit auseinander setzten musste, wie gerne sie ihren nervtötenden Ehemann eigentlich geküsst hätte, zog Cuddy sich eilig von House zurück, welcher sich grinsend wieder aufrichtete, bevor er sich zu Cameron wandte, welche mit einer Hand voll Akten in Cuddys Büro stand.

„Ich dachte sie würden auf der Arbeit nicht mit ihren Mitarbeitern rummachen...", sagte Cameron, blickte House fest in die Augen und ging zu Cuddys Schreibtisch, um ihre Akten auf den bereits vorhandenen Stapel zu legen.

House grinste nur noch mehr, während Cuddy angesichts dieses merkwürdigen Kommentars irritiert die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich habe nicht mit einer Mitarbeiterin rumgemacht, sondern meine Frau geküsst.", erklärte House amüsiert. „Das ist ein Unterschied." Seine linke Hand ruhte nun auf Cuddys Schulter und Cuddy traf die Erkenntnis, das House die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte, dass Cameron ihr Büro betreten würde, dass er sie nur zur Tarnung geküsst hatte...

„Wollen sie etwas bestimmtes, Cameron?", fragte Cuddy also und legte ihre Hand sachte auf Houses. Verdammt sei er und ihre Scheinehe und die Tatsache, das sie das Gefühl seiner warmen Hand unter ihren genoss... „Ansonsten wären mein Mann und ich gerne wieder allein..." Ihre Stimme klang schneidend.

„Oho,", meinte House glucksend zu Cameron. „Sie mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn man sie beim Vorspiel stört..." Beinahe wäre ihm sein Lächeln vergangen, als Cuddy ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft fest in seinen Handrücken drückte, aber wirklich nur beinahe. Die ganze Sache machte ihm einfach zu viel Spaß...

Cameron errötete leicht. „Ich wollte ihnen nur diese Berichte hier geben..." Sie deutete mit einer Hand auf den eben von ihr abgelegten Stapel Papiere. „Entschuldigen sie die Störung..." Eilig verließ sie das Büro.

„Und weiter geht's..." Wieder beugte House sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen...

„Nicht so schnell, Don Juan.", warf Cuddy ein und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seinen Mund, welche nun ein unüberwindliches Hindernis zwischen ihren Lippen darstellte. „Die Show ist vorbei, also beruhig dich wieder, setz dich brav auf deinen Platz und lass mich fertig arbeiten..."

Schmollend richtete House sich auf. „Du bist echt kalt wie Eis..."

Cuddy hob eine Braue. „Als Schneekönigin habe ich immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren..."

* * *

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Bitte schreibt mir doch, ob ihr´s mochtet und ob ich die Geschichte fortsetzen soll... Zum letzten Kapitel hatte keiner eine Meinung, das hat mich ein wenig verunsichert (Ja, ja.... Künstler-Seelen sind wirklich höchst sensibel ^-^)... Danke schon mal im Vorraus für euer Feedback.


	5. Alltag

**Kapitel 5: Alltag und...**

Fünf Wochen später, Donnerstag Morgen

„Ich soll dir von Cameron ausrichten, das deine Mutter dich angerufen hat.", begrüßte Wilson House und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank, die zwischen zwei großen alten Kiefern im Hof des Krankenhauses stand. „Findest du nicht, du solltest deinen Eltern langsam sagen, dass du in den Hafen der Ehe eingelaufen bist?"

„Hafen der Ehe?" Irritiert blickte House ihn an.

Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir gefällt die Metapher."

„Du bist echt seltsam..."

„...sagte der Mann, der seinen eigenen Eltern nun schon seit fünf Wochen verheimlicht, dass er geheiratet hat."

House schwieg und sah zwei hübschen jungen Frauen hinterher, die auf Rollerblades lachend an ihnen vorbei fuhren.

„Hey!" Wilson schnippte mit den Fingern vor Houses Gesicht um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zurückzugewinnen. „Denk dran, du bist ein verheirateter Mann... Und das solltest du deinen Eltern auch endlich sagen."

„Sie sind sowieso die Letzten, die´s erfahren, also was machen da ein paar Wochen mehr?"

„Du benimmst dich kindisch." Wilson verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Das ist der jugendliche Charme in den Cuddy sich-"

„Lass den Mist.", unterbrach Wilson ihn grob. „Du kannst deinen Eltern nicht ewig ausweichen..."

„Aber ich kann´s versuchen..."

„House..."

„Wenn ich´s ihnen sage, wollen sie bestimmt herkommen..."

„Und?", fragte Wilson gelassen. „Mit Cuddys Eltern hast du schließlich auch einen ganzen Abend überstanden, ohne das sie oder Cuddy selbst versucht hätten dich zu töten... Cuddy ging sogar so weit, zu behaupten, du hättest dich hervorragend verhalten. Also wo liegt dein Problem?"

„Wilson?" House sah ihn an.

„Ja?"

„Du nervst."

„House?"

„Ja?"

„Ruf deine Mutter an."

* * *

Donnerstag Abend

Als Cuddy ihre Wohnung betrat, stieg ihr ein angenehmer Duft nach angeschmorten Zwiebeln und Tomaten in die Nase. Sie entledigte sich ihrer Tasche und ihres Mantels und folgte dann dem Geruch vor bei an ihrem Esszimmer, wobei sie irritiert bemerkte, dass ihr großer Holztisch festlich für zwei Personen eingedeckt war, bis in ihre Küche, wo sie House mit einem Holzlöffel statt seines Holzstockes in der Hand vor ihrem Herd fand.

„Was tust du da?" Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete, wie er mit dem Löffel in einem Topf rumrührte.

„Ich koche.", erklärte er, ohne sich auch nur zu ihr umzudrehen, und griff mit seiner linken Hand nach dem Salzstreuer.

„Versuchst du jetzt, mich zu vergiften?" Neugierig kam Cuddy näher.

„_Dann_ würd ich Wilson kochen lassen..." Er warf ihr über seine Schulter einen kurzen Blick zu.

Cuddy zog eine Braue hoch. „Wilson _kann_ kochen, House."

„Hm..." House hörte auf zu rühren und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Stimmt, hast recht... Versuchen wir es noch mal, Cuddy..."

„Bitte was?" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, bevor sie einen Blick in den Topf warf. Hm... Tomatensoße. Zugegeben, nicht das kreativste Gericht, aber sie hatte derartigen Hunger, das ihr selbst dabei das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief....

Ungeduldig rollte er mit den Augen. „Was tust du da?", imitierte er Cuddys Frage von zuvor. „Ich koche- Willst du mich vergiften?- Dann würd ich _Chase_ kochen lassen.- Besser?"

Cuddy schnaubte, nahm ihm den Löffel ab und probierte etwas von der Soße. „Da fehlt Salz.", stellte sie trocken fest.

„Und Arsen.", fügte House im gleichen Ton hinzu.

„Ich dachte du wolltest mich nicht vergiften?" Lächelnd lehnte sie sich neben ihn an die Küchentheke.

„Hab´s mir anders überlegt..." Er nahm ihr den Löffel wieder ab und schob sie ein wenig zur Seite, um besser an den zweiten, etwas höheren Topf mit kochendem Wasser zu gelangen.

„Hm..." Still beobachtete Cuddy ihn dabei, wie er eine großzügige Portion frischer Spagetti in das kochende Wasser gleiten lies. „Wieso kochst du überhaupt?"

Er rührte seine Spagetti um. „Hunger?"

„Nein-"

„Oh doch, Cuddy, so glaub mir doch. Und wie ich Hunger hab..." Er gab ein wenig Salz zu den Spagetti, rührte noch einmal in seiner Soße und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. „ Das Essen in der Mensa heute war ungenießbar. Was sollte das sein? Halbverdautes, hochgewürgtes Pappmaché?"

Genervt schüttelte Cuddy ihren Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht. Und das würdest du auch wissen, wenn du mir nicht ständig ins Wort fallen würdest." Strafend sah sie ihn an. „Ich meinte, wenn du nur Hunger haben würdest, würdest du dir entweder einfach was bestellen, oder vorher was bei Wilson klauen... wie sonst auch..."

„Ich klau-"

Sie ignorierte seinen Einwand. „Und _außerdem _hast du den Tisch hübsch eingedeckt..."

„Hab ich nicht!", widersprach House prompt. Wenn er nicht beide Hände zum Kochen brauchen würde, hätte er seinen Widerstand gegen diese Aussage mit demonstrativem Verschränken der Arme untermauert.

„Wer denn dann? Die Heinzelmännchen, vielleicht?" Cuddy hob eine Braue.

„Es gibt keine Heinzelmännchen, Cuddy..."

„Ach was." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. _Sie_ hatte ja ihre Arme frei.

„Doch doch... Und der Weihnachtsmann ist auch bloß ne Erfindung der Medien..."

„Ich bin schockiert. Also, da wir nun dich, die Heinzelmännchen und den Weihnachtsmann ausgeschlossen haben, wer hat den-"

„Cameron.", unterbrach House sie grinsend.

„Cam-eron?" Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. „Bitte sag mir, dass du Cameron nicht dazu gezwungen hast, für dich _meinen_ Tisch zu decken."

House runzelte gespielt verwirrt die Stirn. „Aber genau das sagte ich doch eben, oder? War gar nicht so schwer sie dazu zu bringen..." Halbherzig unterdrückte er ein Grinsen. „ Hab sie glauben lassen, sie würd den Tisch für sich und mich decken... Oder hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde tatsächlich meine kostbare Zeit damit verschwenden, Servierten zu falten?"

Statt zu antworten schenkte Cuddy ihm nur jenes Lächeln, das sie immer dann für ihn bereit hielt, wenn sie glaubte, er hätte soeben etwas von sich preisgegeben von dem er nicht wollte, das sie es wusste. Wie damals als er nach ihrem Blind-Date vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte und sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob er sie mochte...

Dementsprechend misstrauisch blickte er sie an. „Was?"

Selbstzufrieden leckte sie sich über die Lippen, wie eine Katze, die grad den Kanarienvogel erfolgreich entdeckt, gefangen und verschlungen hatte. „Du hast den Tisch selbst gedeckt."

House rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hab doch-"

„Keine Frau faltet so lieblos Servierten, House.", schnitt Cuddy ihm immernoch lächelnd das Wort ab und richtete sich, den nahen Triumph vor Augen, wieder auf. „Du warst es... Also planst du was... Und du planst immer dann was, wenn du was willst... Was willst du, House?"

Plötzlich, nahezu unmerklich,veränderte sich die Atmosphäre des Raumes und die amüsierte Gelassenheit, mit der sie sich soeben noch gegenseitig aufgezogen hatten, löste sich auf. Schweigend holte House eine kleine Schmuckdose aus seinem Jackett, welches er einfach neben sich auf die Küchentheke gelegt hatte, und reichte Cuddy die Schachtel. Aufmerksam betrachtete er sie, während sie das Döschen öffnete.

„Was?" Verwirrung spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht, wohingegen seines nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung preisgab.

„Meine Eltern kommen Sonntag zu Besuch..." Seine Stimme war derart kühl, das sie die Raumtemperatur um ein paar Grad senkte.

Seine Eltern... Langsam glaubte Cuddy zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Ruhig wartete sie darauf, das er weitersprach. Sie dachte daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie mit ihren Eltern essen waren... Und dabei kam sie im Gegensatz zu House sehr gut mit ihren eigenen Eltern sehr gut zurecht... Ihr wurde warm bei der Erinnerung, wie gut House sich bei dem Essen benommen hatte... Witzig und sarkastisch, wie immer, aber auch aufmerksam und zuvorkommend... und Liebenswürdig. Ihre Eltern hatten ihn gemocht, das hatte sie gespürt. Sie hatte ihn gemocht... Und gleichzeitig hatte sie seinen scharfen Zynismus, sein Konflikt-Bedürfnis vermisst. Unmerklich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, um ihn von ihren verwirrenden Gedanken zu befreien... Da hatte sie an einem Abend ein Dinner, mit dem lieben, aufmerksamen House und schon vermisste sie sein altes Ich?- Diese Ehe trieb sie echt langsam in den Wahn.

„...Ich hab schon einen Tisch für Sonntag um sechs bei dem kleinen Italiener hier um die Ecke reserviert, passt dir das?", führte er seine Erläuterungen fort.

„Aber sicher.", sie nickte leicht.

Sein Blick wich ihr aus. „Sie wollen Sonntag morgen weiter zu meiner Tante fahren, ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie könnten bei uns übernachten..."

„Kein Problem..." Cuddy runzelte besorgt ihre Stirn. Er sagte ihr nicht alles... „Was ist mit dem Ring?"

„Der Ehering meiner Großmutter.", sagte er ruhig. „Du solltest ihn tragen, wenn meine Eltern da sind."

„In Ordnung." Ihre Hand schloss sich um das kleine Kästchen.

Er starrte auf ihre dunklen Fliesen. Hinter ihm kochte zischend das Wasser seiner Spagetti über. Fluchend, doch froh über die Unterbrechung wandte er sich wieder dem Herd zu, stellte die Platte kleiner und rührte ein wenig im Topf. „Die Spagetti sind gleich durch...", murmelte er leise und dann, kaum hörbar, fügte er hinzu: „Ich will, dass sie denken, dass das mit uns funktioniert, Cuddy..." Er rührte seine Soße um, schmeckte ab und griff nach der Pfeffermühle, die neben ihm auf dem Tresen stand. „Ich möchte, dass meine Mutter denkt, ich sei glücklich. Wenigstens ein Mal..." Das Geräusch der mahlenden Pfeffermühle übertönte seine Worte nahezu. Wie von dem Strudel, der von ihm umgerührten Soße, hypnotisiert, starrte House in den Topf.

„In Ordnung...", murmelte Cuddy leise, nahm sich einen Teelöffel aus der Besteckschublade direkt vor ihr, reichte mit dem Löffel in die Soße und probierte erneut. „Es fehlt immer noch Salz, House" Sanft legte sie ihm die freie Hand auf seine Schulter.

* * *

„Wir sollten uns auf das Treffen mit meinen Eltern vorbereiten...", erklärte House eine halbe Stunde später und legte seine Gabel auf seinen leeren Teller. „Du weißt schon, unsere Geschichten abstimmen, Aussagen vergleichen, küssen üben..."

Cuddy verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrer letzten Spagetti. „Küssen üben?"

„Natürlich..." House nickte. „Es soll ja schließlich so natürlich wirken..."

„Und dafür brauchst du Übung?" Grinsend hob sie eine Braue.

„Ich nicht..." Grinsend hob auch er eine Braue, imitierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber als ich dich in deinem Büro geküsst habe, oder letztens vor deinen Eltern, warst du noch etwas steif, Cuddles..."

Sie schnaubte. „Du willst doch bloß mit mir rumknutschen..."

„Sicher." Er grinste noch mehr. „Ich bin ein Kerl, das ist meine biologische Programmierung... Allein schon durch meine Gene kann ich nicht anders, als mich mit dir paaren zu wollen..."

„House."

„...aber da der nicht drin ist, nehm ich eben das was am Nächsten dran kommt...", sprach er ungerührt weiter. „Vielleicht wärst du beim küssen lockerer, wenn du nackt wärst..."

„House!" Warnend sah sie ihn an, konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln jedoch nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Was?" Unschuldig blinzelte er sie an. „Ich versuche nur, dir zu helfen."

„Ja klar-"

Das fordernde Klingeln ihres Telefon hielt sie davon ab, seinen Kommentar mit einer würdigen Entgegnung zu belohnen. Da sie diesmal dem Telefon näher war, stand sie auf und nahm ab, nur um kurz darauf genervt die Augen zu rollen. „Für dich..." brummte sie und drückte ihm das Telefon in die Hand.

House nahm das Telefon entgegen. „Ja?" Dann runzelte er leicht die Stirn. „Wilson, was willst du?"

„Dir gratulieren, weil du so mutig warst...", erklärte Wilson vom anderen Ende der Leitung gutgelaunt.

House trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, was Cuddy, die mittlerweile begonnen hatte, den Tisch abzuräumen, mit einem fragendem Blick quittierte.

„Deine Eltern kommen also Sonntag, ja?", hakte Wilson nach.

„Ja...", brummte House. Der Rhythmus seiner trommelnden Finger nahm zu. „Wir gehen mit ihnen essen... Ich hab schon eine Reservierung in einem Restaurant gemacht..."

„Also ein Familienessen, ja?"

„Ja.", antwortete House kurz angebunden. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Wilson sich soeben auf seine Kosten amüsierte...

Wilson kicherte leise. „Gott, ich würd Geld zahlen, um das zu sehen... Vielleicht könntest du es für mich auf Video aufnehmen..." Er seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll bei diesem Gedanken. „Dann kann ich es mir ansehen auf meiner Großleinwand... und dabei Popcorn futtern... Wär bestimmt ein toller Abend..."

House wünschte sich, Cuddy hätte sein Messer noch liegen lassen, damit er damit durch die Telefonleitung Wilson hätte Schmerzen zufügen können. Große Schmerzen. Seine Augen wurden schmal. „In Momenten, wie diesen, möchte ich dich erwürgen..."

„Aber du wirst es nicht tun...", erklärte Wilson ihm heiter.

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich bin dein einziger Freund."

House schnaubte. „Mein einziger Freund?"

„Yeah", erwiderte Wilson mit einem unüberhörbaren Grinsen in der Stimme. „Ich bin der Ernie zu deinem Bert."

Genervt rollte House mit den Augen. „Hör auf soviel Kinderfernsehen zu gucken, Ernie, das ist peinlich." Völlig desinteressiert an einer Fortsetzung des Gespräches, legte House einfach auf.

Verwundert warf Cuddy ihm von der Küchentür aus einen Blick zu. „Ernie?"

Brummend nickte House. „Für den hält er sich jetzt... Wir müssen ihm dringend ne Freundin besorgen... Der arme Mann ist so einsam, er zieht sich bereits in eine Fantasiewelt zurück"

Cuddy hob eine Braue. „Deine Sprüche waren schon mal witziger, House..."

„Ich weiß." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Eltern kommen zu Besuch, das deprimiert mich immer etwas..." Er versuchte möglichst deprimiert auszusehen. „Vielleicht könnte mich ein wenig Sex-"

„Nein, House!" Streng sah sie ihn an.

„Oder du ziehst dich einfach aus?"

Ohne ihn einer Antwort zu würdigen, drehte Cuddy sich hoch erhobenen Hauptes um und ging mit schwingenden Hüften zurück in die Küche.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen,", rief er ihr hinterher. „dass deine blanken Zwillinge durchaus dazu in der Lage wären, mich wieder aufzuheitern...."

„Träum weiter, House!", rief Cuddy zurück.

„Das tue ich, Cuddy, das tue ich...", murmelte House grinsend, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich zufrieden und satt in seinem Stuhl zurück.

* * *

Soooo, wollte eigentlich die letzte Woche an meinem Uniprojekt weiterschreiben, bin aber doch immer wieder hierbei gelandet. Folgen: Ein neues Kapitel hierfür und fünf lausige neue Zeilen für mein Projekt... Oje..

Bin ein wenig unsicher, was dieses Kapitel betrifft, wäre also für Feedback furchtbar dankbar!- Apropos Feedback: Vielen herzlichen Dank an _Phel, Steffi _und_ doodledesk_ für eure lieben Zeilen an dieser Stelle. Ich konnte euch ja nicht sofort antworten, wie den anderen... Deshalb an dieser Stelle: Danke. Schön, dass euch meine Geschichte gefallen hat, hoffe dieses Kapitel enttäuscht euch nicht...


	6. Eltern

**Kapitel 6: ...Eltern**

Sonntag Morgen

In alte Jeans und eins ihrer Lieblingssweatshirts, welches ihr fast bis zu den Knien ging, gehüllt, saß Cuddy mit House an ihrem Frühstückstisch und nippte zufrieden an ihrer ersten heißen Tasse starken schwarzen Kaffees, den House dankenswerter Weise bereits aufgesetzt hatte, als sie unter der Dusche war. Sie seufzte wollig, als ihr der heiße Kaffee die Kehle hinunterran. Wenigstens eins musste sie ihrem Göttergatten lassen, Kaffee kochen konnte er... House hingegen sah sie über die Schüssel seines Haferschleims, den Cuddy, die Schneekönigin und potenzielle Mörderin seiner noch verbliebenen Geschmackszellen, ihm zum Frühstück vorgesetzt hatte, strafend an. Mit finsterer Miene rührte er lustlos in der grauen, Alien-Ausscheidungen ähnlichen, aber nach Cuddys Worten durch und durch gesunden Matsch herum, den diese Frühstücksterroristin so großzügig als wertvollste Mahlzeit des Tages beschrieben hatte. „Wertvollste Mahlzeit des Tages..." brummte House leise. „Pha. Wahrscheinlich weil es die letzte Mahlzeit überhaupt sein könnte..."

Cuddy zwang sich, nicht zu grinsen, als sie House´s bösen Blick bemerkte. „Hast du was gesagt, mein Zuckerstück?" Sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

„Deine Schmeicheleien werden diese Pampe auch nicht versüßen..." Er warf ihr noch einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er nach der Zuckerdose griff und diese über seiner Schüssel beinahe ausleerte.

Eilig griff Cuddy über den Tisch nach der Dose und entriss sie ihm. „Was zum Teufel tust du da?"

„Ich versuche aus diesem Zeug ein annähernd genießbares Frühstück zu machen... „ Er rührte den Zucker in den Brei ein und probierte einen Löffel. „Jetzt fehlen nur noch die Marshmallows und wenn ich dann ganz fest dran glaub, schmeckt´s fast wie Lucky-Charms..."

Kopfschüttelnd stellte Cuddy die Zuckerdose in Sicherer Entfernung zu House zurück auf den Tisch. „Schon mal was von gesunder Ernährung gehört?"

„Natürlich... Aber das Wort 'Ernährung' impliziert doch, das etwas auch wirklich essbar ist... Und das Zeug hier war vorher von 'essbar' so weit entfernt wie Michael Jackson von 'menschlich'..." Er schob sich einen weiteren Löffel in den Mund und schielte auf die Zuckerdose.

Cuddy verdrehte die Augen. „Also heute gehen wir mit deinen Eltern essen, und gaukeln ihnen vor, wir wären glücklich verheiratet?", wechselte sie wenig geschickt das Thema.

„Ja." House fixierte die Zuckerdose mit seinen Blicken, so als könne er sie allein durch seine Willenskraft dazu bewegen zu ihm zu schweben...

Zur Sicherheit legte Cuddy eine Hand auf die Zuckerdose, während sie mit ihrer freien Hand ihren gesunden, zuckerfreien und zugegeben völlig geschmacksneutralen Haferschleim löffelte. „Ich dachte, du könntest deine Mutter nicht anlügen...?"

„Das ist ja das tolle in einer Ehe." Er verlor das Interesse an der Dose und betrachtete stattdessen eingehend den Ausschnitt von Cuddys Sweatshirt und beschloss, das es eindeutig nicht sein Lieblingsshirt war... der Ausschnitt war mickrig.. „Man teilt die Lasten!- In unserem Fall bedeutet das, wir gehen gemeinsam essen und DU lügst meine Mutter für mich an."

Cuddy schnaubte. „ICH lüg deine Mutter für dich an?"

„Is doch´n super Plan." Wahrscheinlich hätten ihre Brüste die gleiche versüßende Wirkung auf das Zeug, das Cuddy 'Essen' nannte, wie der Zucker, überlegte er. Bei dem Gedanken, das Zeug von ihren Brüsten zu lecken, bekam er nahezu Hunger... „Du kannst dich den ganzen Abend über an mich schmiegen und mich anhimmeln, so viel du nur willst..." Er riss seinen Blick von ihrem Dekolletee. „Bei mir wäre das unglaubwürdig. Meine Mutter weiß, dass ich nicht grad der gefühlsbetonte Mensch bin..."

„Pfft, wer ist denn letztens ausgerastet, weil das eine große Auto das andere große Auto platt gemacht hat?" Cuddy hob eine Braue und nippte an ihrem Orangensaft.

„Truck, Cuddy. Das waren keine Autos sondern Trucks. Monster-Trucks.- Das ist was völlig anderes!"

„Monstertrucks, was auch immer..." Unberührt zuckte Cuddy mit den Schultern. „Warum hast du mich überhaupt dahin geschleift?"

„Weil Wilson ein Date hatte...", erklärte er ihr ungeduldig. „Und da ich im Gegensatz nicht mal die kleinste Chance auf Sex habe..."

„Völlig richtig!"

„...War das die bestmöglichste Alternative. Und weil du Zeit hattest und außerdem Schuld an meiner Sex-Misere bist, musstest du mich begleiten."

„Meinetwegen... Ausgerastet bist du trotzdem."

„Bin ich nicht... Ich war nur leicht erregt, weil dieser Penner Zeus zu dämlich war zu gewinnen... Und das obwohl sein 'Hammer des Todes' dem 'Arm des Zorns' weit überlegen war..."

„Ich weiß nicht worüber ich zuerst lachen soll..." Sie grinste. „Darüber das tatsächlich jemand ein Auto-"

„Truck!"

„Truck." Cuddy rollte mit den Augen, grinste aber immer noch. „'Hammer des Todes' nennt und sich selbst Zeus oder das DU tatsächlich Geld auf so einen Spinner gesetzt hast, oder darüber, dass du dich immer noch über die fünf verlorenen Piepen aufregst..." Sie kicherte verhalten.

„Dafür hast du ein lila Badezimmer!", verteidigte sich House.

„WAS?"

„Das ist es nun Mal, Cuddles... Schön reden kann man diese Tatsache leider nicht."

„Dir ist schon klar, dieser Themenwechsel völlig unsinnig war?"

„Warum denn? Ich möchte damit nur ausdrücken, dass eine Person, die derart labil ist, dass sie sich von einer vermutlich drogensüchtigen Innenarchitektin zu einem lila Badezimmer hat überreden lassen, meiner Meinung nach über keinerlei Kompetenzen verfügt andere Leute, wie sagen wir zum Beispiel mal Monster-Truck-Fans zu verurteilen..."

Bevor Cuddy ihm gebührend auf diese schwachsinnige Aussage antworten konnte, läutete es an der Tür. Zu ihrer Verblüffung erhob sich House und humpelte zur Tür, sowohl um diese zu öffnen, als auch Cuddy und diesen Pseudo-Frühstück zu entkommen... Er würde heute wohl wieder Pizza bestellen müssen...Und die dann mit Cuddys Geld bezahlen.... Tja, ein Mann musste eben tun, was ein Mann tun musste. Er grinste, spähte durch den Türspion. Und erstarrte.

Verdammt.

Oh. Verdammt.

Seine Eltern.

So schnell und so leise wie möglich humpelte House zurück in die Küche, wo Cuddy immer noch ihren Haferschleim aß.

„Schon wieder da? Hab gar nicht gehört, dass du die Tür geöffnet hättest..." Verwundert sah sie ihn an, irgendwas stimmte nicht, das sagten ihr seine Augen. Gott, vermutlich würde er ständig eine Sonnenbrille tragen, falls er wissen würde, wie viel seine Augen über ihn preisgaben...

„Das liegt daran, dass ich die Tür nie geöffnet habe...", erwiderte House finster.

„Wer war an der Tür?- Die Zeugen Jehovahs?"

„Schlimmer."

„Scientology?"

„Meine Eltern..."

„Was?" Geschockt lies Cuddy ihren Löffel sinken. „House, sag mir bitte, dass du nicht einfach deine Eltern vor der geschlossenen Tür hast stehen lassen."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck bekam etwas bockiges. „Du sagst doch immer, ich soll nicht lügen."

Fassungslos schüttelte Cuddy ihren Kopf. „Du kannst deine Eltern nicht einfach vor der Türe stehen lassen! Was willst du tun? Einfach warten, bis sie gehen?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich nicht... Ich will nur nicht aufmachen. Du machst das... Dann wissen sie auch gleich, dass ich dich nicht nur erfunden habe..."

„Das. Ist nicht. Dein Ernst." Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. Die Türschelle machte sich erneut lautstark bemerkbar.

Er zuckte nahezu unbekümmert mit den Schulter, aber die Anspannung seines Körpers, die steife Haltung seiner Schultern und der feste Griff mit dem er seinen Stock umschlungen hielt, verrieten ihn. „Gut. Bleiben sie halt draußen... Sie sind eh viel zu früh..."

Misstrauisch betrachtete Cuddy ihn, versuchte einzuschätzen, ob er nur ein weiteres Machtspiel inszenierte, oder ob doch etwas anderes,ernsteres hinter seinem Seltsamen Verhalten steckte... Aber das lies sich ja zum Glück leicht herausfinden. Arrogant hob sie eine Braue, testete ihn. „Das kostet dich aber was..."

„Entschuldige bitte?"

„Quid pro quo, mein Lieber." Lässig grinsend lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Eben..." Er hob eine Braue. „Vor zwei Wochen waren wir mit deinen Eltern aus, und ich habe mich VORBILDLICH benommen."

„Pfft, was interessieren mich deine Gefallen von Gestern." Sie grinste noch mehr. „In der Zukunft steckt die Kraft."

„Jetzt begründet sie ihr unfaires Verhalten mit Plattitüden." , murmelte er, wie zu sich selbst. „Und sowas soll ne Führungskraft sein..." Das abermalige Klingeln der Tür hallte dumpf in seinen Ohren. Anscheinend wurden seine Eltern langsam ungeduldig...

„Ich kann dich hören, House."

„Das war nicht ich, das war dein Gewissen."

„Mein Gewissen?"

„Ja..." Nun grinste er. „Findest du es nicht bedenklich, dass dein Moralischer Kompass plötzlich wie ich klingt?"

Cuddy musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen, jetzt. Arrogant hob sie eine Braue. „Ein Wohltätigkeits-Dinner, House. Nächste Woche, du, ich und ein Smoking."

„Und du gehst nackt?- Oder trägst _du_ den Smoking und _ich_ geh nackt?"

Leise lächelnd ignorierte sie seinen Kommentar. „Entweder du spielst den liebenden Ehemann und begleitest mich zu diesem Dinner, oder du darfst die Tür selbst aufmachen, während ich mir noch mal die Haare wasche..."

Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Das würdest du nicht wagen..."

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher..." Cuddy spielte mit ihren Locken. „Ich glaub, ich hab vorhin vergessen eine Spülung zu machen... Hm, das sollte ich lieber nachholen, findest du nicht?"

Wieder läutete es an der Tür, diesmal deutlich nachdrücklicher, als zuvor. House seufzte. „In Ordnung..." Resignierend nickte er leicht mit dem Kopf. „Aber keine Krawatte... Und jetzt geh die Tür öffnen, du Erpresserin."

Zufrieden erhob sich Cuddy von ihrem Stuhl. „Geht doch." Sie grinste und begann gelassen ihre Jeans aufzuknöpfen. „Los, zieh dein Hemd aus..."

„Was?" Fassungslos, wenn auch fasziniert sah er ihr beim Ausziehen zu.

Cuddy rollte mit den Augen. „Du sollst dein Hemd ausziehen, House..."

Erneutes Türläuten.

Er runzelte die Stirn, fing jedoch gehorsam an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „So sehr mir das hier auch gefällt, Cuddles... Aber für´n Quickie haben wir jetzt echt keine Zeit. Wir sollten das mit dem Nackt-sein echt auf das Wohltätigkeits-Dinner verschieben.." Sein Hemd segelte zu Boden, während Cuddy aus ihrer Jeans stieg.

„Ich raub dir ja ungern deine Illusionen..." Barfuss und nur noch mit ihrem Sweatshirt bekleidet ging sie in Richtung Tür. „Aber ich zieh mich nicht für dich aus, sondern für deine Eltern..."

„Was?" Verständnislosigkeit spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, während er ihr in den Hausflur folgte.

„Na irgendwie müssen wir ja erklären..." Es läutete erneut an der Tür. „...warum wir so lange brauchen, um zu öffnen, oder?" Sie streckte ihre Hand nach der Klinke aus.

Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn. „Cuddy, du ausgekochtes Biest!" Anerkennend grinste er sie an.

„Tja." Sie warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter zu. „Deshalb bin ich der Boss und du mein Untergebener..." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie die Tür und schnitt ihm so das Wort ab. Freundlich, und gekonnt überrascht begrüßte sie seine Eltern: „Mr. und Mrs. House!" Sie schaffte es sogar verschämt zu erröten. „So früh hatten wir sie gar nicht erwartet..."

„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet erst Nachmittags kommen...", brummte House, welcher mittlerweile neben Cuddy in der Tür stand, und beugte sich vor, um seine Mutter zu umarmen.

„Ja, mein Schatz... Der Flug landete früher als geplant, also haben wir uns ein Taxi zu dir genommen..." Lächelnd schloss Blythe ihren Sohn in die Arme. Er sah gut aus, fand sie. Die Ehe tat ihm anscheinend gut...

„Wir stören doch nicht etwa, oder?" Grinsend sah sein Vater von ihm zu Cuddy.

* * *

Sonntag, früh am Abend

„Danke schön." Cuddy lächelte dem Kellner, der soeben ihr Weinglas auffüllte, dankend an, bevor sie sich wieder House und seinen Eltern zuwandte. Alles in allem war der Tag sehr gut und ohne größere Zwischenfälle verlaufen... Nahezu unheimlich gut. Nachdem seine Eltern so plötzlich vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatten, hatten House und Cuddy sich schnell wieder vollständig angezogen und hatten dann seinen Eltern das Gästezimmer gezeigt... Ein Glück, für sie beide, das House gestern noch so sehr darauf gedrängt hatte, seine Sachen in ihr Schlafzimmer zu bringen... Seine Sachen im Gästezimmer zu lassen, hätte nur zu riskanten Fragen bezüglich ihrer Ehe geführt. Natürlich hatte er dies gerade in dem Moment tun müssen, als sie versucht hatte, sich für die Nacht umzuziehen und nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet in ihrem Zimmer gestanden hatte... Dafür wusste House jetzt, dass er ein lila Badezimmer zwar nicht mochte, lila Spitzenunterwäsche an ihrem Körper jedoch sehr... Obwohl er sich dann noch erlaubt hatte, zu bemerken, wie viel besser ihre lila Unterwäsche auf dem Fußboden ihres lila Badezimmers aussehen würde... Vor Allem dann, wenn sie beide diesen Anblick nackt unter der Dusche genießen würden...

„Wie macht sich unser Sohn als Ehemann, Lisa?", unterbrach John House ihren Gedankengang und lächelte sie an. „Ist ja nicht so, als hätte er viel Erfahrung mit festen Bindungen... "

Cuddy konnte spüren, wie House neben ihr unter dieser Frage zusammenzuckte. Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, jeder seiner Muskeln war straf vor Anspannung. Sie lies ihre Hand zu seiner seiner gleiten und umschloss sie sanft, bevor sie seinem Vater ruhig antwortete: „Er macht sich ganz großartig, Mr. House." Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit Houses. „Er ist ein guter Mann..." Lächelnd warf sie ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Er ist kein einfacher Mann, aber ein guter Mann..."

Houses Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich zwar nicht, jedoch drehte er seine Hand, so dass nun ihre Handflächen aufeinander lagen, während er gleichzeitig ihren Handrücken sanft mit seinem Daumen streichelte. Ein schönes Gefühl, musste Cuddy zugeben. Opponierende Daumen waren wirklich ein Fortschritt in der Entwicklung der Menschheit gewesen...

Zufrieden registrierte Blythe diese zärtliche Geste ihres Sohnes mit einem Lächeln. Genauso wie den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in Cuddys Augen.

* * *

Sonntag Nacht

Die leichte Beleuchtung der Nachttischlampen tauchte Cuddys Schlafzimmer in ein sanftes gelbliches Licht. Gut gelaunt lag House in Cuddys Bett und beobachtete seine Frau, wie sie aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer kam ihren kurzen roten Kimono auszog, sodass der darunterliegende passende kurze Pyjama zum Vorschein kam und dann unschlüssig, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor ihrer Seite des Bettes stehen blieb. Grinsend verschränkte er seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und sprach sie an. „Los, komm ins Bett, Cuddles..."

Statt ihm zu antworten, warf Cuddy ihm nur einen bitterbösen Blick zu, krabbelte ins Bett und schaltete ihre Lampe aus. Sobald sie neben ihm lag, drehte er sich zu ihr und schlang einen Arm um ihren warmen Körper, was ihm einen weiteren noch finsteren Blick von Cuddy einbrachte, bevor sie sich geschickt seinem Griff entwand und sich aufsetzte. „Treib´s nicht zu weit, House.."

„Sei doch nicht so spröde... „, schmollte House und richtete sich ebenfalls auf, um sie anzusehen. „Betty würde sich nicht so zieren..."

„Wer ist Betty?"

House grinste. „So hab ich die Plastik-Puppe genannt... Wir verstehen uns mittlerweile echt gut, Betty und ich... Man wächst doch sehr zusammen, wenn man sich in einsamen Nächten ein Bett teilt." Er breitete grinsend seine Arme aus. „Komm ich zeig´s dir!"

„Wusstest du, das ich letzte Woche eine chirurgische Fortbildung zum Thema 'Wie verstümmel ich meinen zudringlichen Ehemann' gemacht habe?", fragte Cuddy spitz und verschränkte abwehrend ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Ehrlich?" Interessiert sah er sie an.

Warnend hob sie eine Braue. „Rück mir noch mehr auf die Pelle, und ich zeig´s dir." Cuddy rutschte zurück unter ihre Bettdecke und drehte sich auf ihre Seite, weg von House.

„Hmpf..." House lies sich zurück in seine Kissen fallen, murmelte etwas das sich verdammt stark nach 'Schneekönigin' anhörte und knipste seine Nachttischlampe aus.

Einige Minuten lagen sie in völliger Dunkelheit ruhig nebeneinander...

„Meintest du das ernst?", durchbrach Houses leise Stimme die Stille schließlich.

„Was?" Verwirrt drehte Cuddy sich wieder zu ihm um, versuchte im Dunkeln sein Gesicht zu erkennen.

Unruhig änderte House seine Haltung, legte seinen linken Arm über seine Brust, verschränkte seine Beine, nur um dann seinen Arm wieder neben seinen Körper zu legen. „Ob du es ernst meintest...", brummte er leise, seine Augen fest auf die pechschwarze Zimmerdecke gerichtet. „Was du beim Essen gesagt hast... Über mich..."

„Was ich zu deinem Vater gesagt hab?", frage sie genauso gedämpft zurück.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nicht..." Seine Stimme verstummte, bevor er den Satz beendete.

Sie wünschte wirklich, sie könnte seine Augen sehen... Vorsichtig rückte sie etwas näher an ihn, legte ihre linke Hand sachte auf seine Brust und spürte seinen stetigen Herzschlag gegen ihre Handfläche, sowie die leichte Drehung seines Oberkörpers, als er sich ihr zuwandte. „House?" Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf ihren rechten Unterarm, rückte noch ein wenig näher. So nah, das sein Atem ihre Haut streichelte. Näher, als sie ihm im hellen Licht des Tages je kommen würde, nicht nur körperlich... „Du bist ein guter Mann.", fügte sie schließlich flüsternd hinzu.

In der Dunkelheit fand seine Hand die ihre.

* * *

Soooo, das war Kapitel 6, hoffe es hat euch gefallen.... Vielen Dank an dieser stelle an Maja, die für mich rausgefunden hat, wie Houses Eltern heißen und an Sofia, die sich den Anfang schon einmal für mich durchgelesen hat und mir mit liebem Rat zur Seite stand. Wie immer auch ein FETTES Danke, an alle von euch, die sich Zeit genommen haben, mir ein Feedback zu schicken...

Bitte seid doch so lieb und schreibt mir auch diesmal ein paar Zeilen... Ich kann ein wenig Aufmunterung und positive Motivation jetzt echt gebrauchen ^.^  
Weihnachten is nicht mehr weit und die Geschichte MUSS unbedingt fertig werden, daher muss ab heute jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel her... und die beste Art der Unterstützung war schon immer Feedback!


	7. Visitenkarten

**Kapitel 7: Visitenkarten**

Montag Morgen

„Cuddy"

„Mrhm..." Träge drehte Cuddy ihren Kopf ein Stückchen nach links, weg von der nervtötenden Stimme, die versuchte sie aus ihren Träumen zu reißen.

„Wach auf, Cuddy!" Die Stimme wurde immer penetranter...

Unter großer Anstrengung gelang es Cuddy ihr linkes Auge einen Spalt zu öffnen, nur um es im Angesicht des Urhebers der nervtötenden Stimme schnell wieder zuzupressen. „House.", stöhnte sie genervt.

Ihr persönlicher Albtraum saß aufrecht neben ihr im Bett und sah interessiert auf sie hinunter. „Du musst aufstehen, Cuddy!" Er fasste sie an der Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Mrmhp...", brummte sie unzufrieden. „Mein Wecker hat noch nicht geschellt..."

„Natürlich nicht... Und das wird er auch nicht...", erklärte House ihr trocken und schüttelte sie weiter. „Hab ihn ausgestellt..."

„Du hast WAS?" Plötzlich völlig wach, setzte Cuddy sich auf. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Sieben Uhr dreißig."

„Mein Wecker hätte vor einer halben Stunde klingeln müssen!"

„Gut, dass ich dich geweckt hab, was?" House grinste.

„Wär gar nicht nötig gewesen, wenn du meinen Wecker nicht abgestellt hättest..." Wütend starrte sie ihn an. „Was sollte das überhaupt?"

„Ich wollte ausschlafen..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dein Wecker hätte mich mitgeweckt..."

„Aber jetzt bist du doch sowieso wach!", rief Cuddy aufgebracht aus.

„Daher dachte ich, ich tu ein gutes Werk, und wecke dich..." Er sah wirklich sehr selbstzufrieden aus, gerade....

„Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben?", fragte sie, ihre Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen verengt. Am liebsten hätte Cuddy ihm sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gekratzt... Aber dafür hatte sie ja keine Zeit mehr, weil sie dank ihm verschlafen hatte...

„Ja."

„Aber heute wirst du´s nicht kriegen." Arrogant hob Cuddy eine Braue. Diesen Sieg würde sie ihm nicht auch noch gönnen.

„Ich glaube aber doch..."

„Woher dieses Vertrauen?"

„Weil ich die längere Ausdauer in solchen Dingen hab, Cuddles.", entgegnete er selbstsicher und grinste noch mehr.

„Bleibt abzuwarten..."

„Musst du nicht zur Arbeit?"

„Du nicht?"

„Ich bringe doch später meine Eltern zum Flughafen..." Sein Gesicht leuchtete vor Triumph. „Hab also noch Zeit, wie gesagt."

„Arf." Völlig entnervt warf Cuddy ihre Hände in einer Geste der Resignation in die Luft.

„Muhaha."

„Was sollte das denn jetzt?" Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Das letzte Geräusch will ich auch."

„Krank." Sie warf ihn einen letzten pikierten Blick zu, bevor sie aufstand und sich auf den Weg in ihr Badezimmer machte

„Aber so befriedigend." Mit sich selbst und der Welt völlig im Reinen, schnappte House sich seine Pillen von dem Nachtschränkchen, schluckte eine und lies sich dann entspannt wieder unter seine warme Bettdecke gleiten...

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Lisa!" Lächelnd und mit unnatürlich wachen Augen betrat Blythe House die Küche, in der Cuddy soeben dabei war sich ihre erste Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken.

„Oh. Guten Morgen, Mrs. House..." Immer noch ein wenig müde blinzelte Cuddy ihr entgegen. „Sie sind aber früh wach..." ...Und auch noch gut gelaunt! Cuddy fand das unnatürlich... Sie selbst brauchte immer erst mindestens zwei Tassen Kaffee, bevor sie dem Tag freundlich begegnen konnte... „Ihr Flug geht doch erst am Vormittag."

„Ich bin vom Duft des frischen Kaffees geweckt worden und bin ihm dann bis hierher gefolgt..." Interessiert näherte sich Blythe Cuddy und ihrer vollen Kanne Kaffee.

„Wollen sie vielleicht eine Tasse?" fragend hob Cuddy eine Braue und öffnete den Hängeschrank schräg neben ihr, um eine zweite Tasse zu entnehmen...

Blythe nickte. „Gerne, danke." Sie nahm lächelnd die dargebotene Tasse entgegen und nippte ein paar Mal an dem heißem Getränk.

Ein paar Minuten herrschte friedliches Schweigen, während Cuddy und Blythe einvernehmlich ihren Kaffee tranken, bis Blythe die Stille brach: „Liebst du meinen Sohn, Lisa?"

Hustend verschluckte sich Cuddy an ihrem heißem Kaffee. „Immerhin habe ich ihn geheiratet...", schaffte sie es schließlich zu antworten.

„Ja, aber liebst du ihn auch?"

„Ja."

„Weiß Greg das?"

„Natürlich, er ist schließlich mein-"

„Er ist nicht wirklich dein Mann, nicht wahr? Ihr seit nicht wirklich verheiratet."

Sprachlos starrte Cuddy sie an.

„Ich kenne meinen Sohn sehr gut. Ich weiß wann er lügt und als er mir sagte, sie seien seine Frau, da log er mit absoluter Gewissheit."

„Wir sind verheiratet..."

„Doch seine Frau sind sie nicht.... Die Ehe war nicht geplant, nicht war?"

„Nein..." Geschlagen lies Cuddy ihre Schultern hängen und starrte in ihren Kaffee. „Wir waren zu betrunken, als das es hätte geplant sein können... Er ist mit mir verheiratet geblieben, um meine Glaubwürdigkeit im Krankenhaus zu schützen..."

„So selbstlos ist Greg nicht." Zur Verdeutlichung schüttelte Blythe leicht ihren Kopf. „Ich denke er ist mit ihnen verheiratet geblieben, weil er mit ihnen verheiratet sein will..."

„House ist nicht an einer Ehe interessiert. Schon gar nicht an einer Ehe mit mir... Es tut mir leid, aber glauben sie mir, wenn wir nicht gerade das 'perfekte Ehepaar' vortäuschen, herrscht bei uns alles andere als Harmonie."

„Harmonie würde ihn nur langweilen... Er liebt Konfrontationen... Nun, nicht unbedingt mit seinem Vater und mir..." Auf Blythe Gesicht legte sich ein melancholischer Ausdruck, denn sie aber schnell durch ein offenes Lächeln ersetzte. „Aber mit dir, da..."

„Das können sie laut sagen..." Cuddy schnaubte. Endlich ein Thema bei dem sie unbeschwert antworten konnte... „Wir streiten uns nahezu ständig..." Vor ihren Augen sah sie Houses selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck von heute morgen, bevor sie ins Bad gegangen war...

„Du lächelst.", unterbrach Blythe ihren Gedankengang sanft.

„Was, ich...?" Verwirrt runzelte Cuddy ihre Stirn.

„Du streitest gern mit meinem Sohn, nicht? Du bist gern mit ihm zusammen..."

„Nun ja, ich..." Etwas hilflos zuckte Cuddy mit ihren Achseln.

„Willst du wissen, woran ich erkannt habe, dass eure Ehe nicht echt ist, Lisa?", wechselte Blythe urplötzlich erneut das Thema.

Cuddy betrachtete nur mit großen Augen.

„Als er am Telefon von dir gesprochen hat, war seine Stimme voller Sehnsucht... Und man sehnt sich nicht, nach etwas, dass man schon hat, nicht war?"

Wieder wusste Cuddy nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Du musst nichts sagen, Kind." Liebevoll lächelte Blythe ihre Schwiegertochter an. „Denk einfach über meine Worte nach..." Sie sah aus, als wolle sie dem noch etwas hinzufügen, doch Houses charakteristische Schritte, das Klicken seines Stocks auf den Holzpanelen, die die Treppe hinunterkamen, ließen sie verstummen.

„Darling, wo bist du?", flötete House fröhlich aus dem Treppenhaus heraus, bevor er gutgelaunt die Küche betrat. Beim Anblick seiner Mutter im Gespräch mit seiner Frau, stockte er einen kurzen Moment, fing sich aber schnell wieder und humpelte zu Cuddy. „Hier bist du ja!", grüßte er sie und sah dann seine Mutter an. „Guten Morgen, Mom... Na wenn das nicht meine zwei Lieblingsfrauen sind...." Lächelnd schlang er seinen linken Arm um Cuddys Schultern, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie leicht auf den Mund.

Amüsiert hob Blythe eine Braue. „Hör auf, zu schleimen, Greg. Wir kennen dich beide zu gut um auf diese Masche reinzufallen..." Sie zwinkerte Cuddy zu.

* * *

Montag Mittag

Durch die morgendlichen Ereignisse sehr nachdenklich geworden, drehte Cuddy ihre tägliche Runde durch ihr Krankenhaus etwas langsamer als sonst, nutzte die Zeit des Gehens um sich das Gespräch mit Blythe noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen...

„Glaubst du, das geht noch lange gut mit den beiden?", hörte sie plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme fragen. Die Stimme kam rechts von ihr aus dem Schwesternzimmer, auf das sie soeben zu ging. Und sie gehörte eindeutig Schwester Nadja, dieser Klatschbase...

„Was? Wer mit wem?", fragte eine andere weibliche Stimme atemlos zurück. Cuddy verdrehte ihre Augen, als sie auch diese Stimme identifizierte. Schwester Nora, die zweite im Bunde... Wo man die eine fand, war die andere nicht weit... House nannte sie nur die N&N´s...

„Na Cuddy und House!", lautete Nadjas leicht genervte Antwort und brachte Cuddy abrupt zum Stillstand. „Die sind erst fast zwei Monate verheiratet und schon herrscht bei denen Flaute..."

_'Was?'_ Cuddy hob eine Braue.

„Was?", kicherte Nora. „Bei denen herrscht was?"

„Flaute, Nora.", erklärte Nadja ungeduldig. „Irgendwie tut Cuddy mir leid... Mit dem Bastard des Krankenhauses verheiratet und nicht mal Sex... Na ja, liegt wahrscheinlich an seinem Bein... Oder glaubst du, dass da großartig was bei denen im Bett läuft?"

_'Diese miese kleine...' _Cuddys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Gut, Nadja hatte recht, sie schlief nicht mit House, aber das konnte diese kleine Ziege schließlich nicht wissen... Cuddy konnte gar nicht so genau sagen, wieso Nadjas Worte sie so aufbrachten... Immerhin war diese für ihre Tratschgeschichten bekannt... Sie hatte bereits vorher damit gerechnet, das über ihre Ehe mit House geredet werden würde... Deswegen waren sie ja schließlich verheiratet geblieben...

„Ich glaub jedenfalls nicht, dass da noch was läuft...", fuhr Nadja, der ihr drohenden Gefahr völlig unbewusst, fort. „Die küssen sich nicht mal..."

Am liebsten würde Cuddy nun das Schwesternzimmer stürmen und den beiden Klatschbasen gehörig die Meinung sagen... Bevor sie jedoch ihrem Impuls folgen konnte, erblickte sie House, der soeben um die Ecke bog und nun auf sie zukam und eine neue Idee durchzuckte ihren Verstand.

_'Flaute, ja?'_, dachte sie. _'Das wollen wir doch mal sehen...' _Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und war in Windeseile bei ihrem Mann angelangt.

„Hallo Cuddy.", grüßte er sie grinsend und klopfte mit seinem Stock leicht auf den Boden. „Was kann ich-"

Ihr heißer Mund, der sich plötzlich auf seinen presste hinderte ihn am weitersprechen. Blitzschnell hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und sich eng an ihn gepresst...

Verwirrt zog House sich von ihr zurück, löste seine Lippen von ihren. „Cuddy, was...?"

Verärgert zog sie seinen Kopf zurück zu sich hinunter. „Küss mich gefälligst!", zischte sie leise gegen seinen Mund und drückte ihre Lippen wieder auf seine.

„Nicht das ich mich beschweren will, oder so...", gab er leise zur Antwort. „Aber was soll das Cuddy?" Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Verwirrung wegen ihres spontanen Ausbruchs der Leidenschaft in aller Öffentlichkeit, mittlerweile wurden sie mindestens von zehn Augenpaaren angestarrt, konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten seinen linken Arm um ihre schmale Taille zu schlingen und sie an sich zu ziehen...

„Wir führen eine gute Ehe, verstanden?", flüsterte sie und fing an seinen Hals zu küssen, da sie an seinem Mund anscheinend keine Fortschritte machen konnte...

„Was?", hauchte House, abgelengt von ihren Zärtlichkeiten.

„Wenn ich schon eine Scheinehe führe,", erklärte sie nah an seinem linken Ohr, bevor sie kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte „...dann wenigstens eine glückliche..."

„Genau wie unser Lieblings-Vorbild Britney Federline? Kannste haben..." Seine Hand glitt von ihrem Rücken zu ihrem Hintern. Er schlang auch seinen rechten Arm um sie, presste seine um den Stock geballte Faust leicht gegen die Kuhle in ihrem Rücken. In diesen Momenten verfluchte er seinen Stock... Er wünschte wirklich auch seine rechte Hand auf ihren wundervollen Hintern legen zu können... „Ich wäre sogar dazu bereit es in aller Öffentlichkeit auf einem Balkon mit dir zu treiben, falls dir das hilft..." Wenn Cuddy es auf eine Show angelegt hatte, wäre er der letzte, ihr so eine zu verweigern... Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr, küsste sie tief. Wer wusste schon, ob sich ihm je eine ähnliche Gelegenheit bieten würde?

„Sehr großzügig...", murmelte sie gegen seinen Mund nur um erneut in einem Kuss mit ihm zu versinken.

„Ein Wesenszug der sich in vielen meiner Tätigkeiten ausdrückt..." Er lächelte gegen ihre Lippen. Ihr Geschmack auf seiner Zunge lies ihn leicht werden. „Warte erst bis wir völlig nackt auf dem Balkon sind..." Er nutzte die Gunst des Augenblickes und machte sich über ihren Hals her, saugte an ihrer zarten Haut und fühlte ihren beschleunigten Puls gegen seinen Mund pochen. Ihr Geruch erfüllte ihn.

„Balkon?", fragte Cuddy seufzend, während sie sich an seinen Schultern festklammerte, weil sein talentierter Mund ihre Knochen zu weichem Wachs und ihren Versand zu Brei werden lies. Wieso genau machte sie das hier noch gleich?

„Balkon... Büro... Mir egal, so lang wir beide völlig nackt sind..." Er küsste sie erneut. Badete in ihrem Geschmack, wild entschlossen soviel aus dieser Situation zu machen, wie sie ihn lies...

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer...", zerstörte plötzlich Cuddys neuste Assistentin den Moment. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Benny? Berta?- Egal, sie brachte Cuddy dazu, sich von ihm zurückzuziehen und er konnte sie nicht leiden... selbst wenn ihr Name Angelina Jolie gewesen wäre... Verdammt, selbst dann, wenn sie Angelina Jolie wäre...

„Was?" Cuddy löste sich aus Houses Umarmung und wandte sich mit warnend erhobener Braue ihrer Assistentin zu. „Haben sie was gesagt, Brenda?"

Brenda... Richtig. House schenkte Brenda einen bösen Blick und versuchte Cuddy wieder an sich zu ziehen, doch sie trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück.

„Ähm...", druckste Brenda herum. „Ein Päckchen ist soeben für sie angekommen, Dr. Cuddy."

„Dr. House...", korrigierte House sie.

„Neeein." Brenda schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das Päckchen ist eindeutig an Dr. Cuddy adressiert..." Sie sah ihre Chefin an. „Es liegt in ihrem Büro auf ihrem Schreibtisch."

House verdrehte überheblich die Augen und schnaubte. „Mag sein... Aber sie heißt nun Dr. Hou-"

„Danke Brenda...", unterbrach Cuddy ihn unsanft, nickte ihre Assistentin huldvoll zu und machte sich auf ihren Weg zu ihrem Büro...

* * *

Zehn Minuten später saß Cuddy hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte fassungslos auf den Inhalt ihres Päckchens.

Visitenkarten.

10.000. Visitenkarten. Mindestens.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie eine davon zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie legte die Karte beiseite und begann das ganze Paket auszuräumen.

'Dr. Lisa House', war auf den Karten in schönster Druckschrift zu lesen. Sonst nichts. Nur diese drei Worte auf jeder. Einzelnen. Karte.

Auf dem Boden des Päckchens fand sie einen kleinen handgeschriebenen Zettel.

_'Alles Gute zum Zweimonatigen'_, stand da in Houses lausiger Handschrift. Cuddy lächelte. Sie räumte sämtliche Visitenkarten bis auf eine wieder in die Box. Die übrige Karte steckte sie zusammen mit Houses Notiz in ihr Geheimfach in ihrem Portmonee.

* * *

GESCHAFFT! Boah, war das Kapitel anstrengend.... Wahrscheinlich steck´s voller Flüchtigkeitsfehler, weil ich es auf den letzten Drücker hochlade... Irgendwie hat das Schreiben echt ewig gedauert, heute! - Bin wieder ausgesprochen unsicher, was dieses Kapitel angeht, wäre also für Feedback unendlich dankbar!


	8. Konfrontation

**Kapitel 8: Konfrontation**

Dienstag Morgen

„Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen, mein Herz?" Lächelnd, die Hände hinter dem Rücken, stand Cuddy in Houses Bürotür.

Etwas verwirrt, aber um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemüht, wandte House sich ihr zu. „Natürlich.", brummte er.

Auch Foreman, Chase und Cameron, mit denen er bis eben noch in ein Gespräch über ihren letzten Patienten verstrickt gewesen war, sahen Cuddy an, wobei ihnen ihre Irritation jedoch deutlich anzusehen war.

„Schön..." Cuddy lächelte zufrieden und ging über den Flur hinüber in sein kleineres Büro.

„Mein Herz?", fragte House mit hochgezogenen Brauen leise, sobald er die Glastür zum angrenzenden Besprechungsraum geschlossen hatte.

„Wollte das mit den Spitznamen noch mal testen..." Cuddy grinste noch mehr. „War´s gut für dich?"

„Ich hätt´s besser gefunden, wenn du nackt gewesen wärst..."

Sie lachte und zog endlich ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, wodurch er nun die kleine rote Schachtel bemerkte, welche sie in ihrer rechten Hand hielt. „Hier. Für dich." Lächelnd streckte sie ihm das Päckchen entgegen. „Zum Zweimonatigen..."

„Auch ein Erste-Hilfe-Set?" Misstrauisch nahm House das Paket entgegen und schüttelte es leicht. „Hm... Für´n Erste-Hilfe-Set ist´s zu klein... Pflaster?"

„Mach´s auf und find´s raus..." Provozierend hob sie eine Braue. „Wenn du dich traust..."

„Plötzlich überkommt mich das dringende Verlangen, das Ding in die Mülltonne zu werfen, mich hinter meinem Schreibtisch zu verstecken und lauthals 'Bombe!' zu rufen..." Seine Augen fest auf sie gerichtet, riss er ohne zu Zögern die Verpackung auf. „Eine Krawatte?"

„Die kannst du zum Wohltätigkeits-Dinner tragen..." Sie zuckte lässig mit den Schultern.

„Wohltätigkeits-Dinner?" Stirnrunzelnd sah House sie an. „Aber ich hab grad ein Leben gerettet... Reicht das nicht an Wohltätigkeit?" Er verschränkte abwehrend seine Hände vor der Brust.

„House, das war keine Wohltätigkeit, das war dein Job..."

„Dieses Dinner ist auch keine Wohltätigkeit... Das ist Folter!" Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er ihr die neue Krawatte entgegen. „Beweisstück A!"

Sie hob eine Braue. „Die Krawatte?"

„Pfft, Cuddy. Tu doch nicht so naiv." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist nicht nur eine Krawatte. Das ist die Leine, an der du mich Samstag Abend wie einen dressierten Hund rumführen willst..."

Cuddy kicherte. Aus den Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte sie, wie Foreman, Chase und Cameron mit nur leicht verhohlener Neugier in Houses Büro sahen, und sie beobachteten... Zeit für ein wenig Spaß. Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt auf House zu, so dass sie sich nun sehr nah waren. Sehr. Nah. Sie sah unter den langen Wimpern ihrer Augen zu ihm auf. „Diese Folter ist nichts im Vergleich, zu dem, was ich dir antun würde, wenn du nicht mitkommst!"

„Was willst du denn machen, hm?", fragte House interessiert. „Mir den Hintern versohlen?"

„Gar keine schlechte Idee..." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, streckte sich und küsste seinen Hals.

Zischend sog House die Luft ein. Ihr Geruch füllte seine Lungen. „Cuddy... was?" Gegen seine Haut verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Déjà-vu. Was war nur los mit dieser Frau, verdammt? Schon das zweite Mal innerhalb von nur zwei Tagen, dass sie über ihn herfiel...

„Dein Team beobachtet uns...", murmelte Cuddy an seinem Hals. „Ich will nicht, das sie merken, das wir uns streiten..."

„Wir streiten?" Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf sein Team, lies dann die Krawatte fallen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille.

„Natürlich..." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre Hände umfingen sein Gesicht, sanft streichelten ihre Daumen über die verblüffend weichen Bartstoppeln auf seinen Wangen. „Wegen dem Wohltätigkeits-Dinner, schon vergessen?"

„Nein..." Er räusperte sich. „Nur, dass du plötzlich angefangen hast, mit mir rumzumachen... Also nahm ich an, ich hätte gewonnen..."

„Falsch gedacht!" Sie begann seinen Kiefer mit kleinen zarten Küssen zu bedecken. „Wir." Kuss. „Streiten noch..." Kuss. „Das Rummachen." Kuss. „Ist nur Tarnung..." Ihr süßer Atem streifte seinen Mund. „Das ist doch kein Problem für dich, oder?"

„Kein Problem..." Seine Hände wanderten zum Ansatz ihres Hintern.

„Wir sind uns also einig, dass du zu der Veranstaltung gehst?"

Bevor er ihr antworten konnte, presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, erst nach einigen Minuten leidenschaftlichen Knutschens, brachte er es über sich, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. „Ich dachte, wir diskutieren noch?", fragte er atemlos gegen ihre Lippen.

„Nein." Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Ich hab den Streit gewonnen..."

House lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und hob eine Braue. „Wann?"

Frech grinste Cuddy ihn an. „Als deine Hände sich auf meinen Hintern gelegt haben..." Sie schob ihr Becken gegen seins. „Du bist viel zu sehr daran interessiert, mit mir rumzumachen, als das du eine Chance in diesem Streit hättest..."

Er hob auch die andere Braue. „Also machen wir jetzt nur noch rum?", vergewisserte er sich. „Ohne Streit? Nur Knutschen?"

„Wozu noch rummachen?", fragte Cuddy. „Ich hab doch, was ich wollte..." Lächelnd lies sie ihn los und wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch seine Hände auf ihrem Hintern hielten sie weiter nah bei ihm.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Wir könnten über meinen Klinikdienst diskutieren, den ich diese Woche noch machen muss...", flüsterte er, bevor er an ihrem Ohrläppchen nippte. Dieses Spiel konnte man auch anders rum spielen... „Wusstest du, dass ich bereits zehn Stunden im Rückstand bin?"

Sie schnaubte und neigte ihren Kopf, suchte seinen Mund, während ihre Hände sich wieder um seinen Nacken legten. „Zehn Stunden, ja?" Ihre Lippen streiften seine. „Ich sollte sie um fünf weitere erhöhen..."

„Ok..." Er küsste sie ausgiebig.

„Ok?", unterbrach Cuddy den Kuss und lächelte gegen seinen Mund. „Wow, das war leicht... Ich sollte dich öfter küssen..."

„Aber bitte später, ja?" riss Wilsons Stimme sie plötzlich aus ihrer Zweisamkeit. „Es sind Kinder anwesend..." Grinsend lehnte er in Houses Bürotür und nickte leicht in Richtung Besprechungsraum, in dem sein Team immer noch stand und sie von dort beobachtete. Auch er hielt ein Päckchen in den Händen, es sah schwer aus...

Houses Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ich hoffe, das ist für uns.", brummte er und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das Paket, während Cuddy sich aus seiner Umarmung löste. „Ein Geschenk ist nämlich die einzige Entschuldigung für eine Störung..."

„Aber sicher ist das für euch...", erklärte Wilson und schleppte das Paket bis zu Houses Schreibtisch, wo er es abstellte. „Immerhin sind die zwei Monate rum..."

„Die Espresso-Maschine!" Houses Augen leuchteten auf. Mit verblüffender Schnelligkeit war er bei dem Paket und riss die Verpackung auf.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Cuddy ihm dabei zu. „Musstest du ihm das unbedingt auf der Arbeit geben?", wandte sie sich an Wilson. „Jetzt wird er den Rest des Tages nur mit dem Ding da spielen..."

„Ist doch super." Gelassen zuckte Wilson mit den Schultern. „Seinen letzten Fall hat er vor zehn Minuten beendet... Und das 'Ding da' wird verhindern, dass er uns den Rest des Tages mit seiner Langeweile auf den Nerv geht."

Cuddy schnaubte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. „Ich muss gehen... Hab noch ernsthafte Arbeit zu erledigen...", mit diesen Worten lies sie Wilson und House allein mit der Espresso-Maschine zurück.

„Läuft ja echt gut mit euch beiden...", merkte Wilson grinsend an sobald Cuddy weg war.

„Hm...", brummte House ohne von der Espresso-Maschine aufzusehen. „Cameron ist von der ganzen Harmonie hier schon ganz huschig-wuschig..."

„Klar, Cameron." Wilson nickte wissend. „Dich lässt das alles natürlich völlig unberührt... Ist dir klar, das du seit deiner Ehe mit Cuddy durchschnittlich täglich vier Mal so oft lächelst, wie vorher?"

„Vier Mal so oft, ja?" Nun sah er ihn doch an.

„Vier Mal so oft.", wiederholte Wilson.

„Du redest so ein Blech, Wilson..."

„Red dir das nur weiter ein, Kumpel. Red dir das nur weiter ein..."

* * *

Samstag, früh am Abend

Missmutig stand House bereits im Anzug in Cuddys Schlafzimmer. Sie hatten noch fast eine ganze Stunde Zeit , um zu diesem blöden Dinner zu kommen. Eine. Ganze. Stunde. Und trotzdem hatte Cuddy ihn dazu gezwungen, den Anzug schon anzuziehen... Den Anzug anzuziehen hatte ihn volle zehn Minuten beschäftigt, und nun? Blieben immer noch eine Stunde Zeit. Eine. Ganze Stunde... Genervt knirschte House mit den Zähnen. „In dem Kleid sieht dein Arsch noch dicker aus...", murrte er Cuddy zu, sich schon seit einer halben Stunde im Bad verschanzte, während er gleichzeitig finsteren Blickes versuchte, seine Krawatte umzubinden.

„Du weißt ja nicht mal welches Kleid ich trage..." tönte Cuddy gedämpft aus dem Badezimmer zurück. „Schließlich hast du keinen Röntgenblick... Und außerdem liebst du meinen Arsch, das wissen wir beide..."

House lachte leise auf. Sie hatte recht, er hatte eine Schwäche für ihren Arsch... Das war eine Tatsache die schon lange vor ihrer Ehe allgemein bekannt war, also versuchte er gar nicht erst es abzustreiten... Stattdessen ignorierte er diesen Einwand einfach. „Mir ist egal, welches Kleid du anhast, Cuddles.", erklärte er ihr laut. „Was immer es ist, es ist das Falsche.... Also zieh dich um. Am besten ziehst du dich gleich fünf oder zehn Mal um... Oder ich könnte losfahren und dir ein neues Kleid besorgen..."

„Du willst mir ein neues Kleid besorgen?", fragte Cuddy erheitert.

„Klar, warum nicht? Als Arzt bin ich in der Lage die Proportionen deines Körpers genau zu erinnern..."

„Klar, als Arzt.", warf Cuddy ein. „Und als Typ der die Hälfte seiner Arbeitszeit mit dem Anstarren eben dieser Proportionen verbracht hat."

Ebenfalls ein Einwurf, den House einfach überging. „Natürlich würde das Einkaufen eine gewisse Zeit beanspruchen... Höchstwahrscheinlich bis... hm..." Er tat so, als würde er nachdenken. Schade, das Cuddy sein Denker-Gesicht durch die Badezimmertür nicht sehen konnte. Sie wäre mit Sicherheit schwer beeindruckt von seinem schauspielerischem Talent gewesen... „Ich denke, ich könnte bis Mitternacht mit dem schönsten, Arsch-umschmeichelnden Kleid zurück sein, das die Welt je gesehen hat..."

„Aber dann ist die Veranstaltung ja schon fast vorbei..."

„Ehrlich?" House heuchelte Überraschung. „So ein Pech..." Er grinste.

Eigentlich sollte sie diesen Blödsinn jetzt beenden und House sagen, er würde auf jeden Fall heute mit ihr auf diese Veranstaltung gehen...Aber sie wollte noch ein wenig spielen. Cuddy grinste und suchte im Badezimmerschränkchen nach ihrem Lieblings-Lippenstift. „Und warum genau würdest du fast einen halben Tag zum kaufen eines einzigen Kleides benötigen?"

„Nicht 'kaufen', Cuddles. '_Besorgen_'. Ich würde losziehen, ne gute Fee suchen und einen meiner drei freien Wünsche für das Kleid verwenden...", erklärte er betont ernst. „Eine gute Fee finden, braucht eben seine Zeit..."

„Eine gute Fee, egh?" Cuddy grinste so sehr, dass es ihr Schwierigkeiten bereitete ihren Lippenstift ordentlich aufzutragen.

„Oder einen Dschinn... Je nachdem wen ich früher treffe..."

Sie stieß ein erheitertes Schnauben aus. „Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, House.", sagte sie dann und öffnete die Badezimmertür. „Aber Dschinns und Feen sind wie der Weihnachtsmann und die Heinzelmännchen nicht existent..."

„Verdammt.", antwortete House amüsiert. „Dann werd ich wohl nie ein Kleid finden, das..." Er hätte irgendetwas gemeines, lustiges über ihren Hintern sagen wollen, doch der Anblick, dem sie ihm bot, als sie in einem langen, leuchtendrotem, seidenen Kleid aus dem Badezimmer trat, raubte ihm den Atem. Wortlos sog er ihre Erscheinung gierig mit den Augen ein.

„So gut?" Triumphierend stemmte Cuddy ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn´s dir die Sprache verschlägt, muss ich umwerfend aussehen..."

„Verdammt, Cuddy." Sein Blick glitt von ihren roten Stilettos über ihre schlanke Taille, verharrte kurz in ihrem Ausschnitt und begegnete ihrem. „Wieso spenden wir diesen Leuten nicht einfach dein Kleid? Ich helf dir auch beim ausziehen..."

Lachend schüttelte Cuddy ihren Kopf.

* * *

Anderthalb Stunden später tummelten sie sich bereits mit mindestens Hundert anderen Menschen in feinster Kleidung auf der Veranstaltung.

„Warum besorgst du uns nicht etwas zu trinken?", fragte Cuddy House soeben und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

House hob eine Braue. „Wieso holst du uns nichts?"

Cuddy grinste. „Weil du doch heute mein treusorgender Ehemann bist, schon vergessen?"

„Aber ich bin auch dein _verkrüppelter_ treusorgender Ehemann." Mit immernoch erhobener Braue klopfte House mit seinem Stock leicht auf den Boden, um sein Argument zu unterstreichen. „Also, wieso holst du als treusorgende Ehefrau mit zwei gesunden Beinen nicht die Drinks?"

„Lisa!", unterbrach plötzlich eine dicke ältliche Frau im Pfefferminz-grünen Kleid dröhnend ihre Diskussion und kam auf sie und House zu.

„Oh verdammt...", raunte Cuddy leise und zwang sich zu lächeln. Margret Hopkins. Eine betuchte gelangweilte Dame, die ständig versuchte, Cuddy mit einem ihrer männlichen Verwandten zu verkuppeln... Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um Houses Arm. „House, ich hohl die Getränke, wenn du dafür mit der Hopkins redest..."

House schnaubte und befreite sich grinsend von ihrem Griff. „Keine Chance, Cuddy..." Bevor Margret Cuddy erreicht hatte, war House schon in Richtung Bar verschwunden...

* * *

Eine Stunde und zehn langweilige Gespräche mit weiteren Sponsoren später, war House immer noch nicht mit den Drinks zurück... Wo war der Mann nur? Cuddy knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er irgendwie seinen Gameboy mit hier rein geschmuggelt und versteckte sich nun in der Garderobe um dort Trolle oder sonstiges auf diesem winzigen Bildschirm abzuknallen... Damit würde er sich noch mal die Augen verderben... Vorrausgesetzt natürlich, sie fand ihn nicht vorher und stach ihm die Augen selbst aus...

„Na, wie wär´s mit uns zwei?", riss eine bekannte männliche Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Cuddy unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen, bevor sie sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Ian McBride umdrehte. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, das er sie tatsächlich zweimal mit dem gleichen Spruch anbaggerte... „Ian McBride!"

„Lisa!" Er lächelte freudestrahlend und drückte er eins von zwei großzügig gefüllten Champagnergläsern in die Hand. „Also, wie geht's der schönsten Frau im ganzen Saal?"

Wow, wieder eine Wiederholung... Der Mann besaß noch weniger Stil , als sie angenommen hatte... „Gut.", erwiderte sie. Ihr Kiefer krampfte langsam vom zwanghaften Lächeln... Dafür würde House büßen, beschloss sie grollend... Wenn er jetzt hier wäre, würde sie sich nicht mit diesem Idioten rumschlagen müssen... Wozu hatte man den einen Schein-Ehemann, wenn der einem nicht Mal lästige Verehrer vom Hals hielt? „Ich suche nur nach meinem Mann... Haben sie ihn gesehen?" Unschuldig blickte sie ihn an.

„Ihr Mann?" Irritiert lies Ian seine linke Hand sinken, die er soeben noch nach Cuddys Haaren ausgestreckt hatte. „Sie sind verheiratet?"

„Ja!" Sie nickte euphorisch und hielt ihm ihre linke Hand hin, um ihn den Ring von Houses Großmutter zu zeigen, dann erspähte sie über Ians Schulter House, der endlich wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte- Natürlich ohne die Drinks.- und ihre Augen leuchteten im Angesicht der nahen Erlösung auf. „Da kommt er ja..." Sie warf House einen Kuss zu.

Ian drehte sich um und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er House erkannte. „Dass ist ihr Mann?", fragte er sie ungläubig.

„Ist er nicht wunderbar?", fragte Cuddy selig zurück und lächelte House verliebt entgegen. Auch dafür würde House später bluten müssen...

Ian hob überheblich eine Braue. „Na ja..." Anscheinend hatte er sich von seinem Schock erholt. Zu Schade... „Ich bezweifele ja, dass..." Er wandte sich wieder Cuddy zu und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „... dieser Krüppel sie richtig befriedigen kann..."

Fassungslos starrte Cuddy ihn an, als seine Worte in sie einsanken. Das hatte er nicht gesagt. Das. Hatte er. Einfach NICHT. Gesagt.

Das schmierige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sagte etwas anderes. Am liebsten hätte Cuddy ihm eine geknallt. Vergiss das verdammte Geld, niemand redete so über ihren Mann!

Doch bevor sie Ian verstümmeln konnte, war House, der Ians letzten Satz nicht gehört hatte, schon bei ihnen angekommen und schlang besitzergreifend einen Arm um sie. „Da bist du ja, Darling...", flötete er und rechnete bereits mit einem schmerzhaften Fußtritt von seiner Angetrauten, weil er sie so lange hatte warten lassen, aber stattdessen schmiegte sie sich weich und nachgiebig an ihn, küsste ihn sogar zur Begrüßung leicht auf den Mund.

„Hallo mein Herz.", grüßte sie ihn zärtlich, dann bedachte sie Ian mit einem eiskalten Blick. „Mein Mann hat mich bisher immer befriedigt, danke der Nachfrage.", erklärte sie kühl, setzte ihr Glas an ihre Lippen und leerte es mit einem Zug. „Und nun entschuldigen sie uns bitte." Sie drückte Ian ihr leeres Glas in die freie Hand und lächelte sardonisch. „Mein Mann und ich haben es bisher leider versäumt es in einem Fahrstuhl zu treiben und das würde ich jetzt gerne nachholen..."

* * *

„Sex im Fahrstuhl, ehg?" Grinsend stützte House sich mit seiner linken Hand an der Aufzugs-Wand ab, gegen die Cuddy lehnte. Mit seiner rechten Hand presste er seinen Stock nah neben Cuddys Hüfte ebenfalls gegen die Wand, so dass Cuddy zwischen seinen Armen gefangen war. Einer Tatsache deren Cuddy sich durchaus bewusst war, die ihr jedoch gerade herzlich wenig ausmachte. Stattdessen genoss sie seinen Geruch in ihrer Nase und die Wärme seines Körpers so nah an ihrem. Er hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Hatte er schon immer... Ja, er regte sie auch oft auf und noch öfter würde sie gerne Kleinmöbel nach ihm werfen, aber immer, wenn sie etwas wirklich wütend machte, oder ängstigte, schaffte seine gleiche nervtötende Art, für die sie ihn sonst zum Teufel wünschte, sie zu beruhigen... Ein Fakt, von dem House hoffentlich nie etwas erfahren würde...

„Ich war wütend...", erklärte sie gelassen, obwohl ihre Augen wegen Ians Unverschämtheit zornig aufblitzten.

„Warum?", hakte House interessiert nach, beugte sich zu ihr und schnupperte an ihrem Haar.

„Er hat schlecht über dich geredet..." Cuddy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemand redet ungestraft schlecht über meinen Ehemann..."

House schnaubte. Ja, klar. Jemand hatte schlecht über ihn geredet und deshalb schlug sie Sex im Fahrstuhl vor... Er grinste. Mit Sicherheit war das nicht der einzige Grund... „Du redest ständig schlecht über mich...", führte er leise an und küsste ihren Hals, ihr Kinn. Ihren Mund.

„Ja...", murmelte sie abgelenkt von seinen Lippen. Ihre Augenlider flatterten unruhig. „Aber ich liebe dich, das ist etwas völlig anderes..."

Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte er sich aufgerichtet und seine Hände von der Wand genommen. „Sag das nicht..." Seine Stimme klang ausdruckslos.

„Was?" Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an.

„Wir sind hier ohne Publikum.", erklärte er kühl. „Also brauchst du das nicht zu sagen..." Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und House stieg aus, ohne sich nach Cuddy umzudrehen, welche immer noch sprachlos im Aufzug stand.

Erst nachdem die Türen sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, und der Lift sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, wurde Cuddy klar, dass sie House soeben gestanden hatte, dass sie ihn liebte.

Verdammt.

* * *

Wieder eins geschafft! Das nächste hab ich auch fast fertig!- Also, falls euch das hier gefallen hat, gebt laut und ich werd das neunte so schnell wie möglich hochladen... Ihr wisst ja, Feedback macht mich immer so glücklich und schreibwütig ^.^.... Und seit ehrlich: Ihr WOLLT das nächste Kapitel! - Also, Quid pro quo, meine Lieben... Wenn ihr schreibt schreib ich auch *bösartig-lach*

Ach und bitte BITTE sagt mir doch noch, was ihr von Kapitel sieben haltet... Bin bei dem Kapitel immer noch unsicher, obwohl mich lytab5´s Nachricht (DANKE! an dieser Stelle ^.^) doch schon ein wenig beruhigt hat... Wär toll, falls ihr beim Feedback zu dem hier(Und das wollt ihr schreiben... Glaubt mir. Ihr. Wollt. Feedback schreiben!--- *Hrmpf*... Sollte ne Art Hypnose werden... Aber sonst geht´s mir gut, ehrlich ^.^) eine Zeile zum letzten schreiben könntet, damit ich weiß, wie ihr´s fandet..

...Wow, ich glaub so sehr auf Feedback gedrängt, wie hier, hab ich noch nie... Oh je...Meine Besessenheit wird schlimmer!


	9. Dazwischen

**Kapitel 9: Dazwischen**

Montag Morgen

Schlecht gelaunt parkte House sein Auto vor dem Princeton Plainsboro und stieg aus. Die ganze Nacht hatte er wegen dieser dummen Sache gestern nicht schlafen können... Stattdessen hatte er in seinem Apartment an seinem Klavier gesessen und gespielt... Etwas, zu dem er seit seiner Ehe mit Cuddy kaum noch gekommen war... Erstens hatte Cuddy bei sich kein Klavier und zweitens war er meistens zu beschäftigt mit ihr gewesen... Mit ihrer fordernden Art, ihrem aufbrausendem Gemüt, ihrer Sturheit... Verdammt sei diese Frau, weil sie ihn so faszinierte. Verdammt sei sie, weil sie gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Und verdammt sei er, weil er sich so sehr wünschte, sie hätte es ernst gemeint...

Er wollte gerade sein Auto abschließen, als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten ansprach: „Wo ist Cuddy?"

Erschrocken lies House beinahe seine Autoschlüssel fallen. „Was?" Verärgert drehte er sich zu dem Störenfried um. Wilson. Natürlich, wer auch sonst? Grimmig sah House seinen besten Freund an. Irgendwie schaffte es dieser doch immer wieder zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt aufzutauchen...

„Wo ist Cuddy?", wiederholte Wilson und grinste amüsiert angesichts Houses Unmut.

House runzelte die Stirn. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sonst seit ihr immer zusammen gekommen..."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht."

„Stimmt ja wohl... Seit ihr verheiratet seit, seit ihr jeden Tag zusammen hier erschienen..."

„Gar nicht.", widersprach House trotzig. „Als ich meine-"

„Als du deine Eltern zum Flughafen gebracht hast nicht, schon klar.", unterbrach ihn Wilson und rollte mit den Augen. „Aber sonst seid ihr immer zusammen hier angekommen..."

„Schön, Klugscheißer." Nun rollte House mit den Augen. „Hast mich erwischt... Ich war bei mir... Hab mich dort mit meiner Lieblingsnutte getroffen... Irgendwie ist Cuddy noch nicht bereit für einen Dreier..."

Verwirrt sah Wilson ihn an. „Du hast bei dir übernachtet? Nicht bei Cuddy?"

„Genau das habe ich gesagt.", erklärte House trocken. „Wow... Ich glaube du bist der erste schwerhörige Klugscheißer, dem ich die Ehre hatte, zu begegnen..." Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Zynismus, während House an Wilson vorbei in Richtung Eingang humpelte.

„Was hast du getan?" Besorgt runzelte Wilson seine Stirn und folgte ihm.

„Was ich getan hab?" House schnaubte überheblich. „Wieso gehen immer alle davon aus, dass ich schuld bin?"

Wilson hob eine Braue. „Ist diese Frage ernst gemeint?"

Ohne Wilson einer Erwiderung zu würdigen betrat House das Krankenhaus und steuerte direkt auf die Klinik zu.

„Was tust du?", erkundigte sich Wilson irritiert und folgte House weiter. „Du hast heute keinen Dienst.

„Ich will morgen blau machen, also arbeite ich heute vor..."

„Du 'arbeitest vor'?" Ungläubig blieb Wilson stehen und starrte ihn an.

House öffnete die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer zwei. „Ja."

Fast wäre es ihm gelungen, Wilson hinter sich die Tür vor der Nase wieder zu zuschlagen, doch sein Freund verfügte an diesem Morgen über ausgezeichnete Reaktionen und schlüpfte in letzter Sekunde ebenfalls in das Behandlungszimmer, wo er direkten Weges zur Behandlungsliege ging und sich darauf niederlies.

House seufzte, humpelte zum einzigen Stuhl des Raumes, schnappte sich eine Akte und begann darin zu lesen, in der Hoffnung Wilson würde diesen 'subtilen Wink' verstehen und endlich jemand anderen nerven gehen...

Gemächlich rutschte Wilson ein wenig auf der Behandlungsliege herum und machte es sich bequem. „Also, was ist los?", fragte er schließlich.

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt." House blätterte in seiner Akte. „Cuddy ist noch nicht bereit für nen Dreier, daher sind die Nutte und ich-"

„Du hast zu Hause übernachtet!", unterbrach ihn Wilson grob.

Genervt sah House von seiner Akte auf. „Wegen der Nutte. Hör doch zu, Mann!"

„Und," führte Wilson weiter an. „du willst vorarbeiten."

„Was soll das?" Verständnislos schüttelte House leicht seinen Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Willst du jetzt sämtliche Informationen wiederholen, die ich dir vor zehn Minuten gegeben habe?"

„Du arbeitest _nie_ vor." Wilson stützte seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie und beugte sich zu House vor. „Man muss dich ja schon beinahe prügeln, damit du _überhaupt_ arbeitest!"

House wandte sich wieder seiner Akte zu. „Wahrscheinlich Cuddy´s 'guter' Einfluss...", brummte er. „Die ganzen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen können einen ganz weich in der Birne lassen... Du solltest dich lieber von solchen Ereignissen fern halten. Dein Messias-Komplex ist schon groß genug... Noch ein wenig mehr und du fängst an Kakerlaken zu retten, oder wirst Vegetarier oder so´n Quatsch..."

Plötzlich leuchteten Wilsons Augen auf. „Du gehst Cuddy aus dem Weg! Deshalb bist du hier... Du bist an dem letzten Ort an dem Cuddy dich vermuten würde..." Wilson schnaubte belustigt. „Verdammt, der letzte Ort, an dem dich überhaupt irgendwer suchen würde..."

House seufzte laut. „Ich gehe Cuddy. Nicht. Aus dem Weg, Wilson.", erklärte er ihm geduldig, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind reden. Oder mit einem geistig Zurückgebliebenen. Oder mit seinem nervtötenden besten Freund.

„Tust du doch." Wilson grinste triumphierend.

„Tu ich nicht."

„Tust du doch!"

„Tu. Ich. Nicht." House warf Wilson über seine Akten hinweg einen kurzen, finsteren Blick zu.

Wilson grinste nur mehr. „Tust. Du. Doch."

Diesmal wurde der finstere Blick, mit dem House Wilson bedachte, um einiges länger. „Lass das, Wilson.", knurrte er. „Die 'Ich-wiederhole-meinen-Standpunkt-so-lange-bis-der-andere-die-Geduld-verliert'-Methode beherrsche ich besser als du. Ich hab sie erfunden."

„Hast du nicht." Wilsons Augen blitzten vor Vergnügen.

Houses Augen verengten sich zu schmalen wütenden Schlitzen. „Wilson." Seine Stimme hatte einen warnenden Ton angenommen.

„Da hast du es!", triumphierte Wilson und lehnte sich zurück."Irgendwas beschäftigt dich. Sonst wärst du nicht so schnell genervt..." Nachdenklich rieb er sich sein Kinn. „Normalerweise bin ich immer der Genervte... Aber so finde ich es besser." Er lächelte wieder.

House wünschte sich, seine Blicke hätten die Macht zu töten. Oder die Macht, jemanden in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen... Oder wenigstens die Macht, jemanden... hm, sagen wir zum Beispiel Wilson, einen schlimmen Ausschlag auf den Hals zu hetzen...

„Wenn du´s sagst, kriegst du auch´n Keks."

Frustriert erwog House kurz, das Hoffen auf einen Super-Blick auf später zu verschieben und Wilson stattdessen auf die altmodische Tour mit seinem Stock zu vermöbeln, brummte aber dann nur: „Hauptsache, du amüsierst dich..." und wandte sich erneut seiner Akte zu.

„Nun sag schon.", lenkte Wilson schließlich ein. „Du weißt, bei sowas kann ich sein wie du... Ich werd nicht gehen, bevor ich es weiß..."

House seufzte schwer und senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig tiefer über seine Akten. „Cuddy sagt, sie liebt mich." Er sprach so leise, dass Wilson ihn kaum hörte.

Stumm wartete Wilson darauf, dass House fortfuhr.

„Samstag als wir von dem Wohltätigkeits-Dinner abgehauen sind, hat sie´s mir gesagt... Also bin ich zu mir nach Hause gefahren..."

„Oh...Verstehe." Unsicher nickte Wilson und runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn die eigene Frau einen liebt, kann das eine Ehe schon belasten..."

„Ich hätte bei der Nutten-Variante bleiben sollen...", knurrte House.

„Die erscheint mir im Nachhinein auch weniger verrückt...", murmelte Wilson. „Cuddy sagt, sie liebt dich und du haust ab?"

Jetzt sah House ihn doch an. „Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?" Die hilflose Verwirrung in seiner Stimme klang ehrlich.

„Bleiben, zum Beispiel?" Wilson seufzte. „Hauptsache nicht in Panik ausbrechen und abhauen..."

„Ich bin nicht in Panik-"

„Du machst Klinikdienst.", unterbrach ihn Wilson. „Freiwillig. Bei dir ein klares Zeichen für Verzweiflung."

Houses Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. „Wo wir gerade bei 'Dienst' sind... Musst du nicht auch arbeiten?", fragte er spitz.

Wilson ignorierte ihn. „Wieso bist du nicht bei Cuddy geblieben?", hakte er erbarmungslos nach. „Wieso bist du gegangen?"

„Solltest du dich nicht um ein paar krebskranke Kinder kümmern?"

„Soll ich dir sagen, wieso du abgehauen bist?"

„Oder um ein paar sterbenskranke Frauen?- Ihnen eine starke Schulter und ein warmes Bett anbieten?", suggerierte House.

„Du bist abgehauen, weil du Angst hattest." Wilson beute sich wieder vor. „Weil du Angst hast, du hättest nun etwas zu verlieren, House."

„Meine Kontenance, vielleicht?" House hob eine Braue.

Wilson zog ebenfalls eine Braue hoch. „Du empfindest was für Cuddy, House." Seine Stimme wurde immer eindringlicher. „Du fühlst was für sie und jetzt, wo sie gesagt hat, dass sie dich liebt, wo sich tatsächlich eine Chance für dich auf Glück mit ihr eröffnet, bist du vor Angst wie gelähmt und machst dicht. Wie immer."

„Jetzt ist es passiert!" Mit einem lauten Knall schlug House die Akte zu und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Du hast Zugang zu deinen innersten Gefühlen?"

„Nein." House humpelte zum Ausgang. „Hab meine Kontenance verloren..." Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür, trat in den Flur und machte dabei gleichzeitig den Eingang für einen fetten Mann Mitte fünfzig scheußlichem Hemd, scheußlichem Körpergeruch und Triefnase frei. Aufgesetzt freundlich lächelte House den Dicken an. „Dr. Wilson wird sich gut um sie kümmern..."

Verwirrt sah der Fremde House nach, während dieser über den Flur zum Behandlungszimmer eins ging...

Geschlagen erhob sich Wilson von der Behandlungsliege und griff sich die Akte, welche House auf dem Stuhl hatte liegen lassen.

* * *

Montag Mittag

Sachte klopfte Wilson gegen den Türrahmen von Cuddys Büro bevor er mit zwei Bechern Kaffee aus dem naheliegenden Starbucks in den Händen eintrat. „Hey."

„Hey..." Seufzend blickte Cuddy von dem Wust Papieren auf, der sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch türmte und drückte sich eine Hand gegen ihre schmerzende Stirn.

„Hier." Mit einem mitleidigem Gesichtsausdruck reichte Wilson ihr den Kaffee. „Du siehst echt schlimm aus..."

„Danke, Wilson.", erwiderte Cuddy zynisch, nahm jedoch dankbar den heißen Kaffee entgegen. „Du weißt doch echt, wie man einer Frau das Gefühl gibt etwas Besonderes zu sein..."

Ruhig setzte Wilson sich ihr gegenüber. „Du hast House gesagt, dass du ihn liebst."

„Wow!" Hustend versuchte Cuddy so würdevoll wie möglich den Schluck Kaffee, an dem sie dank Wilson beinahe erstickte, hinunterzuschlucken. „Bist du heute direkt... Wo ist diese ungeschickt subtile Art, für die wir dich alle so schätzen?"

Ihren Zynismus ignorierend, lehnte Wilson sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Hast du das ernst gemeint? Das du ihn liebst?"

„Ich war betrunken..."

„Nein, warst du nicht." Mitleidig schüttelte Wilson seinen Kopf.

Cuddy hätte kotzen können. Oder losheulen... Stattdessen setzte sie ihre geliebte 'Ich-bin-hier-der-Boss'-Maske auf und wartete still bis Wilson sie erneut ansprach.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte er.

„Ihn feuern?"

„Cuddy..."

Sie hob eine Braue. „Dich feuern?"

„Mich?", hakte Wilson verwirrt nach.

„Im Moment bist du weit nerviger als er..."

Wilson schnaubte. „Er macht Klinikdienst.", sagte er dann.

„Was?" Fragend runzelte Cuddy ihre Stirn.

„House.", erklärte Wilson und beobachtete aufmerksam Cuddys Reaktionen. „House macht freiwillig Klinikdienst."

„Dafür wird er schließlich bezahlt...", konterte Cuddy kühl.

„Er hat keinen Dienst.", fügte er hinzu. „Er arbeitet _freiwillig_."

Betont unberührt zuckte Cuddy mit ihren Schultern. „Dann haben all die Wohltätigkeits-Veranstaltungen, zu denen ich ihn geschleift habe, doch etwas genutzt..." Bei dem Gedanken an Samstag Abend biss sie sich auf die Lippe und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Verdammt... Ihre 'Ich-bin-hier-der-Boss'-Maske war anscheinend kaputt... Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange.

„Oh Cuddy..." Mitfühlend stellte Wilson seinen Kaffee ab und griff nach Cuddys linker Hand, welche zur Faust geballt auf ihrem Schreibtisch neben mindestens zehn dicken Akten lag, und drückte sie leicht. Cuddys Blick wich ihm aus. Verschämt lies sie ihren Kaffee auf dem Tisch stehen und wischte mit ihrer rechten Hand hastig die verräterische Träne fort.

„Er fühlt auch was für dich, Cuddy.", erklärte er ihr sanft. „Er weiß nur nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Also tut er, was er immer tut, und verhält sich wie ein Idiot." Er drückte ihre Hand erneut aufmunternd. „Lass nicht zu, dass er es versaut, Cuddy."

Cuddy entzog ihm ihre Hand und verschränkte sie mit ihrer rechten in ihrem Schoß.

* * *

Lustlos nippte Cuddy an ihrem Kaffee, nur um ihn gleich wieder in den Pappbecher zu spucken. Er war völlig kalt... Verdammt. Wilson war vor gut dreißig Minuten gegangen, also hatte sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang nur an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen und sich selbst bedauert... Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf vor Selbstverachtung.

Hier zu sitzen und sich ständig immer wieder und wieder zu sagen, dass House ihre Liebe zu gestehen mit Abstand. Mit. Abstand. Das Dümmste war, was sie je in ihrem Leben getan hatte, brachte sie auch nicht weiter... Das einzig Positive an der Sache war, das House, anders als Wilson, sie Gott sei dank nicht ernst genommen hatte... Und das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass sie jedes Wort gemeint hatte. Jedes. Einzelne. Wort.

Verdammt.

Cuddy biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie liebte ihren Mann.

Verdammt.

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

* * *

Wieder ein Kapitel fertig... Noch ein Kapitel bis zum Happy-End. Wenn ihr es wollt, schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen... Wenn nicht, bekommt´s nur meine Oma zu Weihnachten. *böselach*


	10. Vollendete Tatsachen

**Kapitel 10: Vollendete Tatsachen**

Dienstag, früh am Morgen

Seit vier Minuten rührte sie teilnahmslos in ihrem mittlerweile kalt gewordenem Haferbrei rum, starrte an die Wand und dachte an House... Sie benahm sich albern, das wusste sie selbst. Aber helfen tat ihr diese Erkenntnis auch nicht... Schön, sie liebte House, aber das war schließlich kein Weltuntergang, oder?

Cuddy schnaubte selbstironisch.

Verdammt, natürlich war das ein Weltuntergang! Ihre ganzen Illusionen über ihr eigenes Traumleben waren plötzlich völlig auf den Kopf gestellt und ihre ehemals friedliche Sicherheit gebende Vorstellung von einer Ehe mit einem netten, freundlichen, zuverlässigen Mann, erschien ihr nun fade, langweilig und unerträglich. Allein die Idee mit einem Mann zusammenzuleben, nach dem sie nicht schon zum Frühstück wenigstens ein Kleinmöbel werfen wollte, weil er sie mit seinem wahnwitzigen Verhalten völlig verrückt machte, war nun absurd.

Wenn sie jetzt daran dachte, wie sie sich ihre Zukunft vorstellte, dann sah sie House und sich, wie sie mit ihm stritt, oder wie sie seinen Verstand mit irgendeinem Blödsinn herausforderte, weil ihr langweilig war... Sie sah sich selbst mit House an ihrem Küchentisch sitzen und gemeinsam frühstücken, dabei würden sie dann über die Klinik reden, über neue Fälle... Über die Gründe warum Lucky Charms ein tausend Mal besseres Frühstück waren, als das graue Zeug der Hölle, wie House Haferschleim seit neustem zu bezeichnen pflegte... Sie sah House und sich in der Klinik hitzig über einen Patienten, einen neuen Plasmafernseher für House, einen weiteren kaputten diskutieren, während sie gleichzeitig nicht die Finger von einander lassen konnten... Sie sah die letzten Wochen mit ihm.

Cuddy kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie würde nicht heulen. Sie würde. Nicht. Heulen. Nicht schon wieder... Letzte Nacht war genug.

Tränen würden eh nichts ändern. Tränen änderten nie etwas. Also schluckte Cuddy sie runter, würgte tapfer einen Löffel Haferschleim hinunter und warf ihrer Zuckerdose böse Blicke zu. Als ob das arme Teil etwas dafür konnte, dass House nicht da war... Wie gesagt. Sie benahm sich albern... Hatte sich schon albern benommen, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte... Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Sie schnaubte erneut.

Gar nichts hatte sie sich dabei gedacht, das war ja das Problem! Sie war immer noch so wütend gewesen auf Ian... und gleichzeitig von Houses Nähe, von seinem Duft, von seinem Mund... Von seinen Küssen. Also hatte sie geredet ohne nachzudenken...

Wütend auf sich selbst schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

Sie hätte ihm das nie sagen sollen... Stattdessen hätte sie ihn einfach küssen sollen... So wie sie es auch Dienstag getan hatte... Sie hätte sich an ihren eigen verdammten Rat halten sollen, ihn öfter zu küssen-

Plötzlich runzelte Cuddy ihre Stirn.

House öfter küssen... Irgendetwas löste dieser Gedanke in ihr aus... Erinnerungen wurden gekitzelt. Und damit meinte sie nicht die Erinnerungen an den letzten Dienstag als sie House die Krawatte geschenkt hatte. Nein, diese Erinnerungen lagen weit länger zurück...

* * *

Samstag Nacht vor zwei Monaten

Verschwitzt und schwer atmend lag er auf ihr, drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht in die weiche Matratze des Hotelbettes, während er kleine Küsse überall auf ihrem Gesicht verteilte. House küsste ihr Kinn, ihre Nase, ihre Augenlider... Gott, er fühlte sich so gut an. Cuddy barg ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken, zog ihn mit ihren Armen, die immer noch eng um seinen Körper geschlungen waren, noch näher an sich und atmete tief seinen Duft ein. Er roch einfach himmlich! Sie drückte einen offenen Kuss auf seinen Hals und entlockte ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen. Leicht neigte er seinen Mund, suchte ihren. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn.

„Ich liebe dich.", murmelte House leise, kaum hörbar, an ihren Lippen.

„Was?" Verwirrt öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte in das tiefe Blau der seinen.

„Du hast mich geküsst!", verteidigte er sich und versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen, doch sie hielt ihn fest an sich. Auf gar keinen Fall würde sie ihn jetzt loslassen. Auf gar keinen Fall.

„Und deshalb liebst du mich?", hakte sie nach und lächelte, trunken vor Champagner. Und vor Glück.

„Deshalb hab ich´s gesagt...", brummte er. Sie küsste ihn erneut bevor er fortfuhr: „Und weil wir verheiratet sind..." Sie lächelte gegen seinen Mund nippte an seiner Unterlippe. „...Und betrunken... und weil du mich geküsst hast..."

Selbstzufrieden nahm Cuddy sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihn grinsend an.

„Was?" Leicht misstrauisch runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ich denke, ich sollte dich öfter küssen.", erwiderte sie und setzte diese neue Erkenntnis sofort in die Tat um...

* * *

Dienstag Morgen

Verdammt.

Kerzengerade saß Cuddy auf ihrem Stuhl.

Dieser Mistkerl!

* * *

Dienstag Abend

Mürrisch betrat House seine Wohnung und lies seine Schlüssel auf seine Kommode fallen, bevor er die Haustür hinter sich unsanft ins Schloss zog. Ausgelaugt schleppte er sich in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er morgens schon eine Flasche Whisky for sich bereitgestellt hatte, die nun dort zusammen mit einen Wasserglas auf ihn wartete. Er hatte eh vor, die ganze Flasche zu leeren, also warum das unvermeidliche durch ein kleineres Glas hinauszögern? Wenigstens konnte er sich auf seinen besten Freund, sein NEUEN besten Freund, Johnnie Walker, verlassen... House betrat sein Wohnzimmer. Johnnie würde ihn nicht mit nervtötenden Fragen belästigen. Johnnie nicht, nein, Johnnie würde das nie tun... Wo zum Teufel war Johnnie? Stirnrunzelnd starrte House ungläubig auf seinen leeren Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem eigentlich sein Whisky samt Wasserglas auf ihn warten sollte.

„Suchst du was bestimmtes?", fragte plötzlich eine wohlbekannte weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.

„Cuddy." Automatisch spannte sein ganzer Körper sich an. Nur sehr mühsam brachte er sich dazu, sich langsam zu ihr umzudrehen. Sie stand in seiner Küchentür, ein Wasserglas mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit, vermutlich sein Whisky, in der Hand. Toll, Johnnie hatte ihn also auch verraten...

Verdammt, sah sie schön aus. Ungeschminkt, in ein paar alte Jeans und dieses hässliche alte Teil von Lieblingsshirt gehüllt stand sie vor ihm und sah ihn einfach nur an. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach wieder umgedreht und wäre zurück zur Klinik gefahren. Oder in eine Bar, wo er soviel Schnaps hatte trinken können, bis ihr Anblick für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht wäre... Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und sie geküsst bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekämen...

Seine linke Hand umklammerte fest den Griff seines Stocks. „Was willst du hier, Cuddy?" brachte er grimmig hervor.

Gelassen hob sie eine Braue. „Was machst du hier?", schoss sie zurück.

„Ich wohne hier?", entgegnete er mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus und humpelte auf sie zu.

„Deine Schicht endet erst in zwei Stunden." Aufmerksam betrachtete sie ihn.

House schnaubte, schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, von dem er einen großzügigen Schluck nahm. Johnnie... Er hatte es ja gewusst. Sie zuckte nicht ein Mal, als er sie berührte. Verdammt, er hatte gehofft, sie durch seine pure Nähe einzuschüchtern, sie dazu zu bringen zu flüchten, so das er sein Gesicht waren konnte... Doch stattdessen sah sie ihn nur weiter ruhig an während seine Hand anfing zu zittern. Verdammt, wieso war sie so gelassen? Und wieso schaffte er das nicht auch? „Wieso bist du hier, Cuddy?" Seine Stimme lies keinen Zweifel an der Tatsache, dass er ihre Anwesenheit ganz und gar nicht begrüßte. Sie war nahezu erfüllt von Unmut.

Sie griff nach dem Glas, legte ihre Hand auf seine und sah ihm offen in die Augen. „Du liebst mich, House." Obwohl sie beinahe flüsterte klang ihre Stimme fest und bestimmt.

Das Glas zersprang in tausend Stücke als House es abrupt loslies, um Cuddys Berührung zu entkommen. „Das ist nicht der Punkt.", brummte er ebenso leise. Sein Blick wich ihrem aus und konzentrierte sich auf die vielen kleinen Glassplitter und die winzige Lache Whisky auf seinem Fußboden.

„Doch, ist es-" Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, suchte die Nähe, mit der er sie hatte verscheuchen wollen und die ihm nun selbst eine Heidenangst einjagte. Ihr Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und umnebelte seinen Verstand... Erzeugte unerwünschte Bilder von sich und Cuddy, wie sie hätten seien können, wenn sie beide nur-

Er verbot sich den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Wunschdenken hatte noch nie zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis geführt. Nur zu Schmerz... Und von dem hatte er bereits jetzt genug.

„Ist es nicht, Cuddy...", erwiderte er und zuckte erneut als sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte. Geschockt sah er sie an.

„Du liebst mich, House..." Ihr Gesicht war ganz weich und offen und erschreckte ihn beinahe noch mehr, als ihre Berührung.

„Aber-"

„Du tust es, House.", unterbrach sie ihn sanft und lächelte vorsichtig. „Und ich liebe dich-"

Wenn es nicht so erbärmlich gewesen wäre, hätte er sich die Ohren zugehalten. „Sag das nicht.", bat er still. Sie brachte ihn um. Jedes Mal wenn sie das sagte, brachte sie ihn um. Was sollte das? Wieso sagte sie es überhaupt? Er wusste- Sie beide wussten, dass sie es nicht so meinte... Nicht so, wie sie es meinen müsste, um mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben... Nicht genug um aus ihrer Scheinehe eine echte zu machen... Aber ehrlich, wer könnte das schon?

„Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte sie stur. Ihre Hände wanderten gemächlich, wie selbstverständlich, zu seinem Nacken.

„Tust du nicht..." Heftig schüttelte er seinen Kopf und griff nach ihren Handgelenken, schob ihre Hände von sich weg und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du Arschloch.", fauchte sie wütend und entwand sich in einer heftigen Geste aus seinem Griff nur um ihn dann mit geballten Fäusten gegen die Brust zu schlagen.

Bewegungslos stand er da, konzentrierte sich nur auf den dumpfen Schmerz den der Schlag ihrer kraftlosen Fäuste auf seiner Brust auslöste. Wie gesagt. Das einzige wozu Wunschträume führen, ist Schmerz. Sein Blick fixierte die Wand hinter ihr.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm noch eine geknallt, ihn verletzt, wie er sie verletzte versucht Vernunft in ihn reinzuprügeln, ihn zwingen zu sehen, dass das hier echt war... Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, zweifelsohne. Also schloss sie für einen Augenblick ihre Augen und holte tief Luft, erinnerte sich abermals an den Samstag vor zwei Monaten. Rief sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck in Erinnerung, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Erinnerte sich an die zwei Monate ihrer Ehe und versicherte sich selbst, dass das hier mit ihnen echt war. Selbst wenn er noch zu stur war, es einzusehen... Aber dafür würde sie schon sorgen.

„Du selbstgerechtes verdammtes Arschloch!" Fluchend nahm sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände, zwang ihn dazu sie anzusehen. „Ich liebe dich.", erklärte sie mit ernster Stimme. „Und wenn ich mit dieser Tatsache zurecht komme, du sturer Dickschädel, dann musst du das auch, verstanden?" Ohne ihm die Chance zu lassen, ihr zu antworten, küsste sie ihn. Presste all ihre Liebe für ihn in diesen Kuss um ihn, wenn nicht durch Worte, dann doch wenigstens durch Taten zu überzeugen.

Erst wurde sein Körper völlig steif, als nächstes schlug sein Stock mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden auf und seine Arme legten sich wie feste Schraubstöcke eng um ihren Körper, zögen sie so nah an sich, dass nicht mal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss, übernahm die Kontrolle, bis sie sich weich wie flüssiges Wachs und schwach vor Sehnsucht an ihn schmiegte.

„Sag das noch mal.", verlangte er atemlos als er schließlich den Kuss unterbrach.

„Du selbstgerechtes verdammtes Arschloch?" Lächelnd küsste sie die winzigkleine Kerbe auf der rechten Seite seiner Nase.

„Nein..." Unmerklich schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Das du mich liebst..." Er drückte seine Lippen gegen ihren linken Mundwinkel.

„Ich dachte." Sie küsste ihn flüchtig. „Das sollte ich nicht sagen?" zärtlich streichelte sie mit ihrer rechten Hand die warme Haut in seinem Nacken.

„Hab meine Meinung geändert.", erwiderte er rau. Er musste es einfach noch Mal hören. Musste sich vergewissern, dass sie es ernst meinte. Obwohl... Wenn es nicht ihr Ernst wäre, hätte sie ihn wohl kaum selbstgerechtes verdammtes Arschloch genannt... Bei der Erinnerung an ihr wütendes Gesicht, als er versucht hatte, sie loszuwerden zog sich sein Herz vor Glück zusammen. Sie wäre nie so wütend gewesen, wenn ihr das hier nichts bedeuten würde, wenn sie ihn nicht lieben würde. Gott sei Dank war sie so stur... „Sag´s noch mal."

„Gut.", gluckste Cuddy amüsiert und verteilte glückliche kleine Küsse überall auf seinem Gesicht, liebkoste jede Stelle, die sie erreichen konnte. „Ich liebe dich." Sein rechter Wangenknochen. „Ich liebe dich." Sein Nasenflügel. „Ich liebe dich." Sein Mundwinkel. „Ich liebe dich." Seinen Mund. Und noch Mal seinen Mund.

Zufrieden verzogen sich seine Lippen unter ihren zu einem Lächeln. „Cuddy?", fragte er nach einem weiteren tiefen Kuss.

„Hm?", murmelte sie abgelenkt von seinen Händen, die sanft ihren Hintern streichelten, gegen seinen Hals.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Cuddy grinste. „Ich weiß...", murmelte sie und sog tief seinen Duft ein. „Du hast es mir gesagt... In unserer Hochzeitsnacht..." Sie biss in sein linkes Ohrläppchen.

„Aua!", jammerte House. „Wieso tust du-"

„Weil du Samstag abgehauen bist, _obwohl_ du mich liebst!" Sie biss ihn erneut. „Wehe du machst das noch Mal...", flüsterte sie warnend in sein Ohr. „Du gehört mir."

House schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich _gehör_ dir?"

„Ja." Sie nickte leicht und küsste dann beruhigend sein strapaziertes Ohrläppchen. „Hast du etwa gedacht, du wärst der einzige von uns, der besitzergreifend ist?"

* * *

GESCHAFFT! Na ja... Fast. Ich hab noch einen kleinen Epilog vorbereitet, der ein wenig die Ereignisse ihrer Hochzeit schildert... Wollt ihr den auch? Dann sagt bescheit, ihr wisst ja, wie schwach mich Feedback macht... Schwach und upload-freudig (Ja, ich weiß, das Word gibt´s nicht... Sollte es aber ^-^)

Egal, bitte schickt mir doch zu Weihnachten und im Sinne der Nächstenliebe ein paar Zeilen, ob euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat... Als Dank gäb´s schon Mal nen kleinen Auszug aus dem Epilog...

Grüße, FROHE WEIHNACHTEN, Sarah


	11. Epilog: Zwei Samstage

**Epilog: Zwei ganz normale Samstage**

Sechs Wochen zuvor, Samstag Nacht

Die Hände in ihre Manteltaschen vergraben schritt Cuddy langsam neben House den Strip entlang, zurück zu ihrem Hotel. Es war nicht weit und House hatte laufen wollen, und da er mit dem verkrüppelten Bein war, hatte sie nichts dagegen gehabt.

Alles funkelte so schön in Vegas, dachte sie. Besonders wenn es Nacht in Vegas war... Normalerweise machte die Nacht alles trübe... Nur in Vegas nicht... In Vegas war es so, als würde die Nacht die Stadt erst zum strahlen bringen. Liebevoll bedeckte sie mit ihrer Dunkelheit all die Verschmutzung und lies nur noch das strahlende Leuchten und den Glamour zurück... Cuddy schnaubte selbstironisch. Zwei Flaschen Schampus intus, und schon war sie eine Philosophin... Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Pärchen, welches gerade aus einer der vielen skurrilen Hochzeitskapellen hier am Strip kam. Sie trugen spitze Plastik-Ohren, lange dunkelgrüne Gewänder und ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Cuddy seufzte leise. „Ich glaub ich werde nie heiraten...", sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Ich bin zu kompliziert... zu stark... zu verrückt... zu mächtig..." In ihrer Stimme lag die Art verletzliche Sehnsucht, wie sie wohl nur zwei volle Flaschen Champagner freilegen konnte. Sie presste ihre Hände noch tiefer in ihre Manteltaschen.

„Ich würde dich heiraten...", brummte House, seinen Blick fest auf den vor ihm liegenden Strip gerichtet.

„Ja klar... „ Cuddy schnaubte erneut, diesmal sarkastisch. „Schließlich bist du noch viel komplizierter und verrückter als ich..." Bitter lachte sie auf. Sie hatten heute beide zu viel getrunken... „Wir wären DAS Traumpaar..."

Schweigend fiel House ein paar Schritte zurück und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. Das stetige Geräusch seines auf dem Boden aufschlagenden Stocks vermissend, drehte Cuddy sich suchend nach ihm um und runzelte fragend die Stirn, als sie ihn knapp vor einem Eingang zu einer weiteren Hochzeitskapelle stehen sah, die damit warb, Elvis den King persönlich als Priester engagiert zu haben. Und eine Klarheit, von der sie nie dachte sie in einem derart betrunkenen Zustand zu erlangen, durchfloss ihren Champagner getränkten Verstand. „Meintest du das etwa ernst?" Zögernd ging sie auf ihn zu.

Immernoch schweigend blickte House ihr in die Augen. Gerade dachte sie, er würde endlich den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu sagen, da zerstörte plötzlich eine laute männliche _penetrante_ Stimme den fragilen Augenblick zwischen ihnen beiden: „Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.", sang ein fetter alter Elvis unangenehm nah an Cuddys Ohr und griff nach ihrer Hand, um einen Kuss darauf zu plazieren, bevor er sie wieder los lies und House stattdessen kumpelhaft auf die Schulter klopfte.

House und Cuddy starrten den Elvis an, als wäre er eine alkohlbedingte Halluzination. Beinahe hätte Cuddy sich unsicher die Augen gerieben... Völlig geschockt blinzelte House zwei Mal in dem Versuch das seltsame singende, Cuddys Hände küssende Scheinbild zu vertreiben.

Doch der fette Elvis dachte gar nicht daran sich aufzulösen. „Ne süße Kleine haste dir da geangelt...", bemerkte er stattdessen augenzwinkernd und klopfte House nochmals auf die Schulter. „Also lass sie nicht entwischen, Kumpel, heirate sie gleich jetzt und der King persönlich wird euch nicht nur trauen.- Nein!- Der King gibt die auch einen Rabatt, weil ihr so heiß zusammen seid und weil ihr das tausendste Pärchen wärt, das der King in den Hafen der Ehe schicken würde..." Ein weiterer Schulterklopfer. Wenn er nicht so geschockt wäre, würde House ihn dafür mit seinem Stock verprügeln...

Vom fetten heiratswütigen Elvis völlig überfordert, starrte House Cuddy sprachlos in die Augen, versuchte Elvis für einen Moment auszublenden...

Hilflos und verwirrt zuckte Cuddy leicht mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es Schicksal...

House hob eine Braue. „Das Schicksal erscheint uns in Form von Elvis?"

„Klar.", mischte sich Elvis breit grinsend ein. „Immerhin bin ich der King, die Stimme Gottes... Und ich rate euch, meine Schäfchen, lasst euch heute von mir zu einem Spottpreis vermählen." Er griff nach Cuddys und Houses jeweils linker Hand und führte sie zusammen.

House lächelte vorsichtig. „Dem Schicksal entkommt man eh nicht..."

Cuddy drückte seine Hand.

* * *

Ein Jahr später, Samstag Morgen

„Dir ist schon klar,", wandte House sich an seine Frau, die gerade zum mindestens hundertsten Mal an diesem schönen warmen Samstag morgen den Sitz ihrer Locken im Spiegel überprüfte. „Dass man normaler Weise nach Vegas durchbrennt um einer großen teuren aufwendigen Feier mit einer Unmenge Menschen, die man größtenteils nicht leiden kann, zu vermeiden?" Missmutig lockerte er seine Krawatte, die Cuddy nur Sekunden zuvor noch gerichtet hatte.

„Zwanzig Menschen sind keine Unmenge, House..." Cuddy warf ihm über ihren Spiegel einen Blick zu. „Und hör auf an deiner Krawatte zu zerren..."

House rollte mit den Augen, lies aber die Finger von seiner Krawatte. „Das sind zehn mal so viele Gäste, als überhaupt Personen bei unserer ersten Trauung dabei waren..."

„Stimmt nicht." Sie schob sich eine widerspenstige Locke hinter ihr Ohr, bevor sie aufstand und sich ihrem Mann zuwandte.

„Stimmt ja wohl, Cuddy... Nur du und ich, das sind zwei. Und zwei mal zehn si-"

„Du vegisst die Elvisse, House.", unterbrach Cuddy ihn grinsend.

„Elvisse?" Fragend hob House eine Braue.

„Yeah..." Cuddy grinste noch mehr und griff nach seiner losen Krawatte. „Den fetten alten Elvis, der uns getraut hat, der dünne indische Elvis, der mich zum Traualtar geführt hat und der fette junge Elvis, der dabei so schief 'Love me Tender' gesungen hat...Also waren wir bei unserer ersten Hochzeit zu fünft, House. Und nicht zu zweit." Triumphierend sah sie ihn an. „Ergo stimmt deine Rechnung nicht...." Nach ein paar Handgriffen saß seine Krawatte ordentlich. Zufrieden leckte Cuddy sich über die Unterlippe. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass es doch eine Schande wäre, die geplante Hochzeit noch abzusagen..."

„Für eine kluge Entscheidung wie diese ist es nie zu spät!" Mit einer Hand fasste er an den Knoten seiner Krawatte.

„House, wir heiraten in zehn Minuten. Außerdem haben wir doch schon alles bezahlt..." Sie schlug seine Hand weg. „Und bei einem Ehemann mit kalten Füßen greift die Geld zurück Versicherung nicht..."

Genervt rollte House mit den Augen „Erstens hab ich keine kalten Füße, sondern nur keine Lust mich von einem heuchlerischem Priester-"

„Friedensrichter, House. Wir werden von einem Friedensrichter getraut."

„Schön, von mir aus von einem heuchlerischen _Friedensrichter_, der keine Ahnung von der Ehe hat-"

„Anders als Priestern, ist Friedensrichtern erlaubt zu heiraten, House..."

„Könntest du bitte aufhören mich zu unterbrechen?" Frustriert lockerte er seine Krawatte nun doch wieder.

„Sobald deine Argumentationen weniger fragwürdig wird. Natürlich."

„Sehr großzügig..." Er wich geschickt ihren Händen aus, die erneut versuchten, seine Krawatte zu richten. „Also, wo war ich? Ach ja: Erstens will ich nicht von einem heuchlerischem Friedensrichter getraut werden..."

„Das Argument harkt immer noch..."

Diesmal ignorierte House ihren Einwand. „Und zweitens ist mir das Geld nicht so wichtig..."

„Pfft, nicht so wichtig..." Cuddy stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Das sah bei deiner letzten Vertragsverlängerung mit dem Krankenhaus aber anders aus..."

„Könntest du das etwas deutlicher ausführen?"

„Du hast _Stacy_ die Gehaltsverhandlungen führen lassen!"

„Aber doch nicht wegen des Geldes, Cuddles..." Er sah sie an, als würde er ihre geistige Zurückgebliebenheit wirklich sehr bedauern „Sondern um einen Interessenskonflikt zu vermeiden...", erklärte er ihr sehr langsam. „Weil du meine Frau bist aber auch mein Boss, weißt du? Das mein Gehalt jetzt etwas üppiger ist, war bloß ein Nebenprodukt meiner emotionalen Unsicherheit"

Cuddy schnaubte und hob arrogant eine Braue. „Nur komisch, dass dich dieser 'Interessenskonflikt' kein bisschen gestört hast, als du mich in meinem Büro vernascht hast...", erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„Ich muss zugeben, ein wenig verwirrt hat mich das schon..." House grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nie ob ich gerade mit meiner Frau schlafe, oder eine Überschicht mit meinem Boss schiebe..."

„Armes Häschen..." Sie schenkte ihm einen perfekt geheuchelten mitleidigen Blick und tätschelte beruhigend seinen Arm.

„Mach dich nur lustig über mich... Aber ich war ehrlich verstört...", schmollte House, konnte ein weiteres Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken. „Ich finde wir sollten das so schnell wie möglich wiederholen, damit ich mein Trauma überwinden kann..."

„Ist das deine Meinung als Arzt?" Lächelnd strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seinen Arm, bahnte sich unauffällig ihren Weg hin zu seiner Krawatte.

„Ja, das ist sie." Er nahm ihre Hand von seiner Krawatte und presste einen Kuss drauf.

Kichernd stellte Cuddy sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. „Ich will deine Krawatte richten, House."

Seufzend lies er ihre Hand los. „Sag mir noch mal, warum ich das hier mache.", verlangte er mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Weil du mich liebst?" Konzentriert zupfte Cuddy an seiner Krawatte rum.

„Und?"

„Reicht dir ewige Liebe etwa nicht?" Amüsiert blickte Cuddy ihm in die Augen.

House rollte mit den Augen. „Darum _bleibe_ ich mit dir verheiratet. Aber warum heirate ich dich _nochmal_?"

„Weil dann unsere Eltern aufhör´n zu nörgeln, weil sie bei unserer ersten Hochzeit nicht dabei waren?"

„Wär mir egal... die seh´n wir eh kaum..."

„Hm.... Wegen der Geschenke?", schlug Cuddy vor.

Houses Augen leuchteten auf. „Erzähl mir mehr davon."

„Von den Geschenken?" Grinsend schlang Cuddy ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn erneut...

„Hey hey hey!", unterbrach Wilsons laute Stimme ihre Zärtlichkeiten. „Lass die Finger von der Braut, House... Geknutscht wird erst _nach_ der Hochzeit!" Grinsend lehnte Wilson sich in den Türrahmen der nun weit offen stehenden Tür, sodass nun das unverständliche Gemurmel aus dem Trau-Saal neben an in den Raum schwappte.

„Du bist echt ne Plage...", knurrte House frustriert und warf seinem besten Freund und Trauzeugen einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Ich hab von dem Meister gelernt..." Unberührt verschränkte Wilson die Arme vor der Brust. „Also, seit ihr soweit?"

„Ja." Cuddy drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf Houses Kinn. „Sag dem Friedensrichter, wir kommen sofort..."

„In Ordnung..." Gerade wollte Wilson die Tür wieder hinter sich schließen, da rief House ihn zurück: „Ach Wilson?"

Er drehte sich wieder um. „Ja?"

„Was schenkst du uns?" Fragend hob House eine Braue, während Cuddy ihm grinsend einen Seitenstoß verpasste, den er aber geflissentlich ignorierte...

„Die Espresso-Maschine habt ihr doch schon bekommen..." Grinsend warf Wilson House einen letzten Blick zu.

„Verdammt, Cuddy.", hörte Wilson House noch brummen, bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. „Wehe, ich bekomme von meinem Team noch einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten..."

ENDE

* * *

jep, Ende ^-^

Geschafft! Danke an alle, die so lieb waren mich mit ihren Reviews beim Schreiben mental zu unterstützen. Es war mir eine Freude dies alles mit euch zu teilen!

Hoffe, wir sehen uns erneut beim Review zu diesem Kapitel (Ja, ich kann´s immer noch nicht lassen, ich LIEBE reviews! ^-^) oder ansonsten vielleicht bei meiner nächsten Geschichte...

Liebe Grüße, und noch einen schönen zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag.


End file.
